


Cajun Spice

by Sakuraiai



Series: Tangled [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bear Benny, Cat Samandriel, Cute, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mates, Nesting, Sleeping Together, True Love, hibernation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Benny the Bear was coming to his hibernation period.Cranky, tired and sluggish, he didn't expect to pick up the cat shifter Samandriel, and he sure as hell did not expect said pretty boy to be his mate. Let alone the intern he was to look after over the next few months.Samandriel was adamant to get a good grade on his thesis, he was going to make something of himself, and working at Winchester's Garage seemed like the best idea to start him off on the road to greatness.He never expected to be mated to the giant, and scary looking cajun bear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I 1000000000% blame QueenMaire for this.  
> I hope you like it, your majesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!  
> This amazing cover was done by the beautiful [Roobear68](http://roobear68.tumblr.com)  
> Isn't is so lovely! :)

 

The garage was filled to the brim with all sorts of screeching and thudding sounds. The whirring of machinery and the classic rock music that was playing lightly underneath the noise, it was music to Benny’s ears.

His bear ears twitched a little on the top of his brunette head and he let out a yawn. Closing the bonnet of the car he was working on, and throwing the rag he had in his hand down onto the bonnet, he stretched his large back and waited for the pleasant creak of his bones.  _Oh, that felt good._  Taking that moment to check his phone he sighed when he saw the little red flag flashing at the top.

It was getting closer to the coldest time of the season, and that usually meant hibernating time for him. As a bear he got sluggish around the winter months, got tired quicker than usual and when the peak of winter hit -- when the snow was going to fall and coat the world in its freeze, he just wanted to lay in bed and never get up until the sun started shining warmly again.

Now, when he was a young cub, and the days started growing shorter, his momma used to hold him close to her chest and rock him to sleep. He'd listen to her heartbeat, take in her warm scent and fall into a peaceful rest. As the days grew colder, her timings to take him into her arms and rock him to sleep kept getting early each and every day until he’d run into her arms after school and just lay in her warm embrace until he slept up to the next morning. The cold winter nights now reminded him of his momma, of her warm hugs and honey like smell.

Though his boss had told him to take half days and time off when he needed to –after all, Dean knew him since high school, so he understood what happened to him when he didn’t get his sleep, after all, no one wants a cranky bear --  Benny needed to get this car fixed before he clocked out. It was a thing of pride for him.

But these new fangled technological doodads that made the cars go were getting more and more elaborate as the years grew, and Benny was almost going to throw a fit if he saw another sensor car beep at him when he turned to its back wheels.

It wasn’t good to poke a tired bear. And those cars just got on his nerve sometime.

He yawned again, feeling the heavy snap of his animal instincts telling him that he needed to get back home and rest. He hadn’t even created his den yet, and that was a crying shame. This car was really pushing him passed his usual yearly routine.

Just one more day, and he’d be able to get this car done, or he was going to leave it for someone else, or the spring time when he’d be more awake and aware. Whatever came first.

His phone beeped and he reached back into his pocket and took it out. The flag on the corner of his screen was taunting him, telling him he needed to settle his stuff before he went into his bear mode – as Kevin had eloquently put it back in school, it was a time where he would be more growly and more cranky. He couldn’t lie, he did get a bit snappy and quick tempered whenever he was forced out of his slumber time.

His phone chirruped a new message and he swiped it open. It was from the local university. He had been told by Dean that there would be a new intern coming into the garage, and that he would be working under his wing. Dean had come to him a few months back, when he himself had heard of the whole thing first.

He had called Benny into his office and told him about this young feline shifter who was eager to learn more about the technology of auto mechanics and had applied for an internship (“more like and apprenticeship,” Dean was quick to add, because he was eager to have someone who knew about technology when it came to cars, and Kevin was always too busy with his school and academics to stay permanently in the garage) and that young university student was going to write a whole thesis or something about one of the cars they were looking into getting fixed over the next few months.

Now, Benny wasn’t going to blow his own horn here, he knew he was pretty good when it came to the latest cars and their technology. But sometimes even that caught him in the loop. So at first he had said yes, teaching a new kid the ropes, and learning himself was an experience he was eager to get into.

And then Dean told him this was over the winter months, his face had pinched together in that way it always did when he didn’t want to say what he _really_ wanted to say. And yeah, so Benny was going to be working over his hibernating period, and he was going to have to teach a cat about all that stuff and more.

Though, as he thought about it, the idea seemed ridiculous. He was a bear, large, burly and _tired_ when the air turned cold. But he couldn’t give up the idea of learning something new, especially when it was about something he _wanted_ to learn about. New technology came all the time, and being able to actually work on it and better the garage he called his second home was just a blessing.

So he told Dean that he would. And that he’d be on his best behaviour. “Just don’t blame me when the kid goes running,”

Stretching his body out once again, he turned his head from one side to the other, stretching his neck – his neck was always the first to ache whenever he got to his hibernating time – and forced back another yawn. Picking up the rag, he slung it over his shoulder and leaned back against the car. Swiping his thick finger across the phone screen he took a look at the student’s information.

“What kinda name is Samandriel?” he murmured, pinching at the screen to look at the name better. But yeah, that’s what it said. _Samandriel M Lore_. Weird name. He flicked up and saw the picture of a young man, his birthday told Benny that he was only seven years younger than he was. _Huh._

He was kinda cute. In that innocent, sweet way.

Those eyes were wide, real pretty and real blue, his skin was slightly tanned like he preferred staying inside more so than frolicking in the summer sun. And he had a sweetheart cherub like face. Benny couldn’t see anything more than his face, but he felt his mouth salivate a little.

Ah crap.

This was so not good. This little twinkling starry eyed pretty boy could not be his mate. No way, he was probably just feeling the effects of his hibernation coming early. _Yeah, that had to be it._ He took a step back from the picture, swiping it closed and placed his phone back in his back pocket. It seemed to burn, hot against his skin, as if his body knew that that pretty face was something special.

He tugged the rag from his shoulders and held it tight in his hands, turning, he started scrubbing the bonnet, making it shine. But he could feel his heart beat increasing.  _Nah,_ it was just his instincts telling him he needed to rest.

Yeah. That’s all it was.

“..nny! Benny!”

Benny looked up to see his boss, Dean Winchester, snapping his fingers in front of his face. Startled, Benny jumped back, the rag screeching with the residual wax along the shiny bonnet.

“Sorry,” he said, dropping the rag back on the bonnet. “What’s up boss?”

“Don’t call me boss,” Dean grumbled, but shook his head instead. “You okay to pick up a car on the road before you clock off? It’s not too far, I'd ask the others but they're all busy,”

Looking up, Benny saw the other mechanics in the shop were indeed either elbow deep in the bowels of a car, or talking to customers.

“Sure can do, boss,” Benny replied, though he was tired, Dean was technically letting him clock off a whole hour early – depending on how long this new pick up took. But he knew he’d just have to get the car, tow it, and drive it back to the garage for the others to take a look at it.

Seemed like an easy job.

He ruffled Dean’s hair, forcing the wolf to drop the pinched look on his face. Dean knew Benny was having his ‘time of the year’, and that he was almost at his cranky, sluggish stage. But Benny wasn’t going to give him excuses. He could do this final pick up before he clocked off for the whole weekend.

He was going to spend the weekend making his den, and then whenever he got home for the next few weeks, he was going to rest for as long as he let himself, eat as much as he could, get up and go to work, and then repeat the day again.

It was a routine he was happy with. So what if sometimes he forgot to make dinner and was left to sleep without it, only to wake up starving and hungrier than before. He’d just have to live with that and work harder on staying awake long enough to make a hearty dinner.

He could do it.

Just one little pick up and then he was home.

Taking the information from Dean, he set off out into the brisk cold air and got straight into his tow truck. Shivering, he folded the lapels of his coat closer to his chest, straightened his hat on his head and turned the heating on full. Waiting a moment for the car to warm up, he set off down the road.

He hummed as he saw the tell tale flutter of snowflakes in the air, grimacing he forced back the yawn that wanted to come out, and settled his focus onto the road. There wasn’t anyone on the road in this cold night, so it was easy for him to navigate and get to the place quickly.

He saw the car in the distance, illuminated by the small bus shelter a few feet away. There was a thick black plume of slivering smoke coming out from a small car parked off the road. Benny quickly made his way to the car, only being able to imagine how tiny that shifter must be to be driving a gnat of a car like that.

He parked in front of the car and cut off his engine. Pushing the door open, he thudded down onto the cold frostbitten ground and held back a moan at the biting cold. Ugh, he hated this weather. He made his way to the tiny car, holding a hand to his nose as he tried to force the thick smoke from his lungs. Turning to the drivers’ seat, he peered inside the darkness of the car and saw…

…no one.

“What the hell?” He looked to the back seat and saw it too was empty. “Where the—?”

A cute, barely there sneeze came from the small bus shelter a few feet away. He was barely able to hear it over the absolute silence of the road, but it came to him almost directly. He made a quick swivel, his feet squelching on the cracked muddy ground.

Taking a sniff, he felt his entire world turn on its head. _Oh,_ there was something spicy in the air here, something sweet too. It reminded him of his momma’s cooking, of a warm spring morning and a nice hot cup of cider.

_Oh sweet lord._

Making his way closer to the bus shelter he saw a small lump of red and yellow stripes on the bench. The lights flickered a little in the bus shelter but Benny could clearly see it was a small body huddled against the plastic. His arms were wrapped around his legs, knees pressed against his chest. As if noticing Benny, the bundle of stripes look up, and Benny saw pretty blue eyes.

Ah crap.

 _Samandriel._ No way was this happening.

“You…” the young man breathed out.

Benny sucked in a deep breath, holding back a groan when he took a deeper and stronger whiff of that spicy sweet scent. It enveloped the bus shelter, and wrapped around Benny like a warm blanket. He took a pliant, slow step forward, hoping not to scare the clearly cold cat shifter. This little thing was his mate, his god right other half. The perfect being for him. He didn’t want to scare him off with his large, hulking bear figure.

“You’re my mate.” The little cat shifter murmured, wanting to reach out to Benny.

But his feet slipped against the clearly wet bench and he fell to the ground with an awful thump. Benny swooped down to his side, reaching for him to hold him up. When cold skin met cold skin, a fissure of lightning danced between them. Samandriel gasped and jolted at the sweet sensation, his head cracked back against the plastic of the bench. He grimaced and held the back of his head. Feeling the wetness against his hand, he turned them forward and saw thick blood coating the tips of his fingers.

“Oh no,” he murmured, looking up at Benny. “I’m going to faint,”

Benny barely had the chance to reach for the pretty cat shifter he called his mate as Samandriel fell unconscious. The overwhelming scent of spices and sweetness engulfed him, but the bitter tang of blood made him want to throw up. He clutched onto the precious cargo in his arms and made his way back to the truck.

Reaching for his phone, he dug it out of the console and looked for Dean’s number. Dean picked up almost immediately. There was the faint crying sound of a baby, and Benny knew Dean’s mate was here with the little cubs and the gorgeous hatchling, most likely meeting their daddy for a nice dinner.

“Everything okay?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, the pickup is the intern, Samandriel Lore,” Benny said quickly, placing the phone on speaker and setting it on the dashboard. He reached back to find his duffle bag from the gym that morning, reaching for a clean shirt – or at least one that was cleaner than the one he was wearing – he made a ball out of it and pressed it to the back of Samandriel’s head.

“That’s good news!” Dean replied. “He’ll get a first hand look at the garage before his shift on Monday,”

“Not likely, boss.” Benny replied, he shrugged off his thick coat and wrapped it tight around the small cat. His coat engulfed the cat completely, but it had slowly stopped his shivering. But there was still a lot of blood leaking from his head. “We had a bit of an accident, I’m gonna take Samandriel to the hospital,”

“What the hell happened?” Dean asked, worry seeping through the phone.

Benny strung the seat belt over Samandriel’s body, securing him to the chair and turned the car on. The heating came back to full blast, and only did that remind Benny just how cold it was in the car right now. He started the car and made his way to the hospital, telling Dean just what happened.

“Wow, mate huh?” Dean whistled. “Don’t worry about the car, I’ll get Ash to pick it up when he’s done, you look after your mate,”

Benny nodded, saying a quick goodbye and turning the phone down. He turned to the sweet young man on his seat, feeling his protective instincts at an all time high. He wasn’t going to lose his mate.

No way, no how.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for giving this fic a try.  
> Hope you continue to like it~!

Benny vaulted out of the truck and quickly darted around the front of his car. He shuddered at the sudden drop in temperature, and the flurry of snow that had started falling around him. His eyes were almost blinded by the beams of his car headlights, and he cursed that he had forgotten to actually shut his car off when he parked. But that just meant the precious load inside would stay warm for a little longer.

He yanked the passenger seat door open and huddled as close to the available warmth that was seeping out. Looking down, he saw his coat was covering the entire body of the little cat shifter… _his mate_. The _petite_ Samandriel laying slumped on the chair, shuddering and whimpering a little. He spied only Samandriel’s dark blonde hair matted with blood and tiny pointed ears were poking out.

Benny reached in and unclipped the seat belt, careful to ravel it back in its place as quickly as he was able to. He was tentative to reach for the _petite_ _chat_ seeing as there was blood coating everywhere, it looked thick, almost tar like in colour, and it made Benny feel nauseated. But then again, he had heard any kind of head injuries didn’t always look as bad as they bled.

But it still would not let the image of Samandriel laying in his arms, unconscious and bleeding so much out of his mind. It had frightened him deep into his soul. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to get the blood stains from his skin, he was sure of it.

He picked the _petite chat_ up in his arms, holding him close to his chest, shuffling him a little to make sure his coat stayed on Samandriel; he shoved the car door close with his foot and hurried to the building.

The hospital was brightly lit and smelled like sterile medication and gauze, there was a low humming chatter and machines whirring and beeping, but that was all drowned out by his heart beating erratically. Benny almost sneezed at the sudden assault of the scents and sounds. But he powered through, he didn’t want to jostle his mate any more.

A pretty young shifter nurse came up to him first, noticing the name tag, he found out her name was Meg. She stood with a clipboard in her hand and ushered him to a seat.

“What the hell did you do to your mate?” she asked, taking a glance at Samandriel under the large coat.

Benny growled, already feeling cranky with the cold weather, but he didn’t like being stereotyped just because he was a big and brawny bear shifter. It always got on his nerves when people shied away from him, or were immediately scared of him just because of what he was and what he could do.

“He banged his head against a bus shelter bench,” Benny said through his teeth, there was no need to get angry at the nurse. “it was an accident,”

“Alright, let me just—” She held the clipboard out in her hands, turning it to hand it to him to sign. But Benny shoved it away.

“Look, cher, I know you’re just doing your job, but you’re going to help him, _right now,_ ” Benny tried to say calmly, but his bear was bubbling up inside. It was already so close to the surface what with the awful cold weather. But now, with his mate unconscious in his arms, _still bleeding,_ and whimpering as he slept, Benny was close to tearing this woman a new one.

“Alright, Yogi. Just follow me,” Meg held her hands up in a placating manner, and ushered him into one of the empty rooms in the hallway.

Benny growled when another nurse came in to try and take Samandriel away from his safe embrace. She jumped a little at the snarl, but instead took a step behind him, allowing him to hold the patient and bring him to the room. Meg motioned for the bed, and Benny was quick to place his mate onto the mattress. He really didn’t want to part far from the cat, and thankfully Meg and the other nurse didn’t make him. He settled on the seat placed next to the bed and held onto Samandriel’s hand.

Meg was quick to move, getting gauze and other medicinal bottles and things that Benny didn’t really know about. He just saw her hands move along his poor tiny mate trying to staunch the blood and check for other injuries.

_Dieu, he was so small,_ and so pale. His lips were dry, but pinked with blood, his eyes looked sunken in as well, but there were black bags underneath them, thick and strong as if he hadn’t slept for days. His clothes were a few sized too big for his body, and there were a few thin stains here and there on the fabric. Though Benny could smell his thick and warm scent, he was still just so worried.

_What have you been doing to yourself, cherie?_

Benny was glad Meg worked around him, rather than making him move away, when she went to check the rest of his body. He didn’t think he’d be able to leave his _petite chat_ for a second. Samandriel needed to get better, and then he needed to rest; preferably in Benny’s bed, wrapped up warm and safe in their den, spent and sated and smelling of sex, and snuggled deep in his tight embrace as they slept the winter away.

Benny shook his head, it wasn’t right to think with his dick right now. He needed to pay attention to what the nurses were doing. He had to make sure his mate was okay.

_Dieu_ he was just so _tiny!_

Another man entered the room, a doctor, this one he recognised. The doctor was large and in charge, his face was all over the news and in posters along the walls of the hospital.

Michael Novak.

It was funny to think this man was his boss’s brother in law. But Michael Novak was good; he knew exactly what he needed to do, and what the patient needed in order to get better as quickly and as safely as possible.

Dean had told him Michael had that kind of ability. So when the doctor came to Samandriel, holding a hand up to his blood soaked head and closed his eyes, Benny allowed himself to breathe. Michael was going to make him better, or he was going to lose a limb.

Michael’s eyes opened, showing a bright blue shine in his pupils, before they dulled down. He hummed a little, but then let out a breath. He worked around Benny, checking the monitors, and administering a drip and doing only god knew what else. Benny watched on, his grip tightening on Samandriel’s small, pale hand.

Once he was finished, he spoke to Meg and the other nurse, words that Benny wasn’t really listening to, but he heard the words ‘stable’ and ‘watch’ and he knew Samandriel was going to be okay.

“Your mate is doing fine, he’s not critical,” Michael replied slowly and surely, reaching out to place a hand on Benny’s shoulder. “I can guess seeing all that blood must have been scary.”

Benny rolled his eyes, but nodded. Scary was putting it lightly.

“I’d like to keep a watch on him for the next few hours,” Michael continued, writing something on the clipboard Meg handed to him. He hummed a few more times, and then handed the clipboard to Benny. “While you’re waiting for your mate to wake up, please fill this out,”

Benny let out a long breath. He felt a slight giddy feeling deep in his stomach of everyone instinctively knowing that Samandriel was his mate. Everyone could smell it between them, and though they hadn’t really spoken or seen each other properly, their scents were intertwined now, never to be anything but an amalgamation of the two in one gorgeous scent.

He grinned, and nodded, taking the clipboard and pen. Michael nodded to him, motioning for the other nurse to follow him, and left Benny alone with Meg, who took one last look at the monitors and the drip and then she too left them alone.

Benny thought it’d be a good idea to inform Dean of what happened, he had left the man without a real answer to what had happened. And if he knew Dean, he’d know the alpha wolf was worried. Dean picked up on the first ring, though Benny could tell he was at home now. Castiel and the cubs must have dragged him home early.

“How is he?” Dean asked, getting straight to the point.

Benny smiled, though Dean constantly said he didn’t think he’d ever be a good alpha for all of them, he always showed his compassion and his alpha-ness with everything he did. Especially now, Samandriel wasn’t even part of their pack, and yet when Benny had told him the cat was his mate, Dean had welcomed him immediately.

“Doc says he’s doing good,” Benny replied, reiterating what Michael had said. “They’re gonna keep him on watch for a few hours,”

“He’s alone in the city,” Dean suddenly said. “He told me he just finished university and was looking for a new place here, the job was supposed to be a starting point,”

_Oh._ So his _cherie_ didn’t have a home yet? How was that even possible? Silly cat, he was not looking after himself properly. “I’ll take him,” Benny said, with a burst of heat swarming in his belly, he agreed.

Dean chuckled, but replied in kind. “You gonna be okay? Your hibernating time is here,”

Benny sucked in a breath. Sure he was feeling the pull of sleep, but his need of taking care of his mate was stronger. So he decided right there and then.

“I’m gonna take care of him, boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah, so...big burly Benny and teeny meek Samandriel...  
>  Fwooo...this is going to be a fun ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make this a daily updates thing, alongside my other Tangled fic.  
> But work hours are straining me (until 8pm, what EVEN world? What did I do to you?) so I may not be able to do it daily, but I will try my damn best.
> 
> Love you all for your wonderful comments, and I hope you like where this goes!

It was so nice and warm, wherever he was.

Samandriel felt like he was lying immersed on a soft and fluffy cloud, like his entire body was floating carefree in a still and warm lake. There was a distinct scent of some kind of spice in the air, slightly sharp yet unbelievably sombre. There was a scent of cinnamon alongside the spicy mix that made his mouth salivate.

_Mate._

He took in a deep breath of the scent and let it wash over him. His _mates_ scent. Samandriel was sure of it. And now that his mind was slowly coming out of its haze, he noticed he was lying on a bed. It was definitely soft, fluffy and he was surrounded by pillows and blankets. He clenched his fingers and felt softness, like some kind of fur meld into his palm. He was eager to just stroke it, burrow into it.

His body felt so relaxed, his muscles no longer tight and taut. He knew he had been spending too much time on his laptop, working on his dissertation. Back hunched or contorted in all sorts of positions as he typed away, or pored over texts books and articles in the library. He had barely been getting any sleep, and any sleep he did get was filled with nightmares of his teacher failing him, or of something untoward happening to him as he gave his professor his dissertation.

He had been coming back home from the library, having spoken to Dean Winchester as he was doing so. He was supposed to start working at the garage on the latest electric car, a technological wonder that had graced the world in order to stop over pollution and the use of crude oil. This car was going to revolutionise the electric cars before its time, and Samandriel was eager to get his hands on one.

So when his professor had told him about a Mr. Chuck Novak owning said car, he was biting at the chance to meet the man. However, Mr. Novak was a very busy man. However, he did let Samandriel know that the car was going to get its MOT and a long service over the winter months at the Winchester Garage.

It was surprising to Samandriel that such an inventive and neo-aged car was to be serviced at a garage that was known for its care and mechanics of vintage cars. Mr. Winchester himself owned a very old, strong and powerful Chevy. He had called up Mr. Winchester, and had asked to see if the man, a wolf, was interested in having him come in and inspect the car – with Mr. Chuck Novak’s permission of course – he hadn’t expected his car to suddenly be in his roster pretty much an hour later.

Mr. Winchester had agreed, with the intention of Samandriel coming and helping him out with any other electric or technological cars they had in the shop – Samandriel had given Mr. Winchester his resume as soon as he was able to, just to show how important seeing and working on that car meant to him, he must have seen all the work Samandriel had done prior and during his education, because Mr. Winchester was more than happy to have him come along and follow one of his mechanics.

_Benny Lafitte._

He had been giddy, and worried, about this Benny Lafitte. He didn’t know what to expect. He hadn’t spoken to or seen the man. But he was eager to get to know the car, the one thing that was going to help him graduate.

But this moment; just this warm, intensely relaxing moment was everything Samandriel didn’t know he needed. He let out the breath he had been holding, the one he had been anxious to let out ever since his professor had told him his assignment would be the majority of his overall examination mark at the beginning of the year. He let the spicy sweet scent take over him, feeling so very _right_ as he fell into the comfort surrounding him. Letting it take over him.

Such perfection…wherever this was.

He moved his head to the side, if only to get more comfortable. But there was something that stopped him, like a niggling something at the base of his head, like a dull throb that made itself known the deeper he fell into relaxation. The deeper he fell, the more the dull throb ached until it was pounding in his head.

He let out a moan, his throat surprisingly dry.

There was a shuffle next to him, like cloth moving against cloth. Then something cool and wet pressed against his lips and the scent of spice increased until his nostrils were filled with it. Feeling safe with the scent, he opened his mouth and let the cool liquid passed his lips. He didn’t notice the hand at his neck, lifting him up so he could drink better. But he felt the pressure of thick, callused fingers at the base of his ache, and he moaned again, choking on the water.

“Sorry there, _cherie_ ,”

The sound was exquisite, that voice was tasteful, strong, southern and growling. Deep, but not like a wolves, or anything, something strong, something damn well _lovely_. He felt the hand on his neck soften, running soothingly away from the pain, and he almost purred. He felt the rumble in his chest, and then heard the chuckle from the man above him.

_Goodness…_ this man’s voice was something else.

“Doc said you don’t have a concussion,” the growling voice explained, his hand making soothing circles at the curve of Samandriel’s neck. “So you can sleep some more if you want,”

Samandriel was desperate to open his eyes, to take a look at the man who was taking care of him, so well. But for some reason, his body felt tired, exhausted and just worn out.

“Get some more rest, _ma petite chat_ , I’ll be here to take care of you,” the man’s voice… _his mate!_ Oh, this was his mate! This was the handsome, giant man in the large coat and the hat that had appeared in his life like some knight in furred armour and had come to save him from the freezing cold.

His mate had brought him to his home?

For a scant moment, Samandriel was worried. He didn’t know _who_ this man was, or just where _he_ was. He didn’t even know this man’s name. But his scent, the way he was taking care of him, such a gentle touch to the back of his head, sweet and simple, like he was savouring their skin touching.

It was a heat, like wildfire that erupted over him at that thought. Though he was scared, every part of his mate was screaming _safety._ He truly felt safe with this stranger. This man who was his perfect one. The other half to his whole, the mate to his soul.

He must be delirious if he was waxing poetic.

But to the cusp of it all, Samandriel did not feel scared. He felt it in his very bones that this man, his mate, was going to take good care of him. So he settled back onto the bed, letting the soothing fur and blankets and pillows and the sweet scent of spice and cinnamon take over him. The man was humming something, his voice a low growl, yet lilting, it was a peaceful sound, so warm and safe and Samandriel fell back to sleep almost instantly.

He was going to see his mate when he woke up. He was going to finally see the beauty he had witnessed in the dimly lit lights of the bus shelter. He just…needed to…rest…a little…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you seen the pretty art in the first chapter? Have you?  
> Go...I'll wait...
> 
> ...okay, you back? Good.  
> Isn't it awesome! I absolutely adore it, and I urge you to check out the lovely Roobear68.  
> I'm so happy someone likes my fic enough to consider doing stuff like this to it. Thank you sweetheart.

The scent of cat in his apartment had Benny on his toes.

He’d never had someone sleep over in his home before. He was always such a private person, someone who preferred to go out or to other peoples’ houses. Though he had invited his pack to his house all the time, no one ever stayed the night, and especially not in his bedroom, on his bed, in his covers, cocooned in his scent.

Benny felt giddy at the feeling of Samandriel sleeping in his bed.

But at the same time, he was feeling all kinds of hot and bothered that his mate was right there alone in his bed, when Benny just _knew_ he should be in there with him. His hibernating mode was kicking in already, and he was feeling sleepy. He had expected to spend the rest of his weekend creating a den, a safe haven he could just spend the time after work in to rest and not wake up until the morning.

He was supposed to go to the store and get some long lasting foods and preservatives, and there had been a sale on soft blankets and pillows catered to bear shifters, and that sale was only going to last until Sunday. Sure it was only Friday, but he really didn’t think he’d be able to make the trek over the weekend.

He never was able to this close to winter.

His instincts were screaming at him to go into his closet – the one that held the blankets and pillows and other things he used to create his den – and just take them out and make the den surrounding his unwell mate. It was something bears did for their mates after all, creating elaborate and expressive dens, the softer and cosier the better. He personally adored the scent of woods and freshness around him when he was hibernating.

Would Samandriel like the same scents as him?

Benny paused, hand poised on the doorknob leading to the closet. Without really thinking it through, he had found himself reaching for his instincts and trying to make a den. Thinking about it, Benny knew this idea was just stupid. Samandriel was a new little cat in his life, they had barely said a word to one another, hell, Samandriel hadn’t spoken to him at all, and yet…

Yet…

Benny was thinking of a future. Of seeing his _petite chat_ sitting snuggled deep in their den, warm and calm and safe, stomach rounded with their growing cub, hands reaching out for him as he whined prettily, calling his name, wanting him to come close and take him. Oh, it was horrid how his dream was making him think of things that were so long away, so far in the future that it was barely graspable. But Benny was going to make sure that dream came to fruition.

So he forced his instincts back, shook himself from his sleepy state and instead made his way to the kitchen. He could always order groceries online, or he’d ask one of his friends to help him out. Dean was out of the question. The alpha wolf already had too much on his plate, what with the cubs only just growing, and the news of another one on the way, and the fear of the triplets’ new skills – whatever they would be. He was on the edge all the time.

Benny would have to call on Kevin to help him. The rabbit shifter meant well, and he was all sorts of sweet and kind. He’d probably be happy to do something to get away from school work and the like. Pulling open drawers and cupboards, he tried to find something that looked easy to make, something he didn’t have to work really hard on. Though his instincts were telling him to make something culinary, something impressive. But his body was thinking ‘mac and cheese’. So he met somewhere in the middle, and thought to make a quick tuna noodle casserole dish. It would be warm, healthy and filling. And loaded with cheese as a comfort food.

Getting a pack of macaroni pasta and a few cans of tuna from his cupboard – he liked hoarding the tuna cans because they lasted for months, and sometimes, when he was really tired and couldn’t be asked to make something really good for himself on his hibernating times, he’d just reach for a can of tuna and eat it right out of the can – he ventured to the fridge and grabbed some mushrooms, tomatoes, onions and other things, and got straight to work. Draining the tuna, he chopped the vegetables and got to boil the pasta in a pot much larger than he had initially anticipated.

Cooking always soothed him, it reminded him of those days where he’d sit on the stool in his kitchen back home, and watch his momma make the most delicious smelling foods. When he had grown older, he had been allowed to see the super secret recipes she had kept to herself, and then when he was deemed ready, he had started cooking for the family alongside her.

When his momma passed, he still kept the tradition of cooking her super secret recipes every chance he got. So it was only natural he was going to use that same recipe to create a simple culinary masterpiece for his mate. Soon the house was filled with the scent of pasta sauce and tuna fish, melting cheese and baking mushrooms.

That was when he heard the padding of footsteps coming from his bedroom. Benny always had good hearing, but the scent that wafted out of his bedroom, the joined scent of him and his mate – which sent a shuddering delight down his back – overpowered the scent of baking tuna and cheese and he wished he could just walk over to his room and bundle his petite chat in his arms and drag him back to bed while the food cooked.

He had to stay strong and sharp right now, even though his instincts were screaming at him to lay and hibernate with his mate in his arms. The scent of the food was a good chance for him to focus on something else. Get the table set, that was a good distraction.

The door opened, and Benny almost dropped the cutlery he held in his hands.

 _Mon dieu,_ that boy should come with a label, or a bell, because no one should be able to look so sweet and cute and innocent all in one small lovely package.

Samandriel looked so _warm_ , his shirt was a little big on his small body, the shoulder and collar of his shirt soaked with blood, while the shirt itself was wrinkled from his sleep – Benny had wanted to change him out of his clothes and into something more comfortable, but he didn’t dare touch the _petite chat_ , he was just too tempting – he was bare footed, and his long tail was curled up off the ground behind him. His ears were ducked down a little on his spiky bed headed hair and looking so _right_ in his home, rubbing his eyes as he forced back a yawn, the thick bandage around his forehead a little stark against his pale skin,.

He took a sniff of the air, and smiled sleepily.

Benny felt his entire world shift when he saw those pretty pink lips lift up from the corners. Samandriel’s smile was ridiculously adorable. And he couldn’t believe such a beauty was his mate.

“Um…hey,” Samandriel said, fidgeting where he stood. “Th-thank you…for the…for taking me to the hospital…and…taking care of me in your home,”

“No problem, _cherie,_ ” Benny replied, he could understand the cats nervousness. He himself didn’t know what to do. This was his _mate_ after all. He wanted Samandriel to feel relaxed and happy in his home. He didn’t want his mate to be scared of him.

“Would you like some help?” Samandriel asked, motioning to the cutlery in Benny’s hands, his ears perking up a little. And then his eyes brightened, his nose twitching at the delicious scent in the air. “Is that tuna I smell?”

Benny nodded, feeling his heart heat up at the thought of pleasing his mate. He motioned for Samandriel to sit down on the table (“you’re still recovering, after all,”) and he got to work quicker. Soon the table was set and the casserole was ready. Pulling it out of the oven, he placed it on the table between them. He felt a deep swell of warmth in his stomach and couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle when he reached for the serving spoon. Eager to help his mate eat, he ladled a large spoonful on Samandriel’s plate and waited for him to take a bite.

On tenterhooks, he waited patiently, scooping a spoonful for himself. Samandriel filled his fork and reached it up to his nose, taking in the scent and letting out a sigh, he took a bite. The moan he released from that pert mouth was like music to Benny’s ears. The bear took a moment to take in the beautiful view before him, Samandriel’s eyes were closed, a smile on his lips as he enjoyed his food.

It was so wonderful.

“This is delicious,” he murmured, reaching for another bite. “I could eat this all the time,”

Benny smiled. “I’ll make it for you whenever you want, _cherie_ ,”

Samandriel’s smile made Benny’s body warm, and he wished they could stay like this forever. But deep down inside, Benny knew he needed to hibernate, and with his mate so close, and so sweet, he wanted this hibernating time to be spent with his cat in his arms, listening to him purr – _oh his mate was purring_.

But his mate didn't really know him, did cats have the same kind of instincts as bears? Would Samandriel want him and stay with him over his hibernation?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for all those wondering...Tangled Destiny will be updated over the weekend.
> 
> Also, let's just see what Samandriel is like, shall we?

Samandriel had a thing.

It wasn’t a bad thing. Well, _he_ didn’t think it was a bad thing. It was just the way he was, the way he acted. Though his personality didn’t revolve around it completely, it was definitely part of his nature. It was kind of what made him… _him_.

Samandriel’s _thing_ was that he liked to stay clean.

He wasn’t a neat freak, oh no. Neither was he a germaphobe. He just liked things to be in a certain order, in a certain way, neat and tidy and clean. He liked routine, he liked safety, he liked to know that he was doing the right thing at the right time. And he definitely did not like being deterred from that.

And this… _this…everything_ that had led him to where he was now. Well, he was on the fence about whether or not this was outside of what he would call _"routine"_. He  _had_ always been looking for his mate, searching for his one true love, his  _soulmate._ And though he never came out of his routine, he was glad this moment had led him here.

He hadn’t expected his car to suddenly conk out because of something he still wasn’t completely sure of happening. But he was damn well sure he had enough gas in the tank, and that his car was working fine – hell he only had an MOT done to his car a few weeks back and everything had been in working order. So when he had driven down the long road, coming back from the university library, and heard the large thunk and felt the bottom of his car shudder under his feet.

At first, he had thought to stop the car and check, but honestly, his routine made him keep on driving. He was already running late because Anna had taken her sweet time getting that book she wanted – the same book he wanted and wasn’t able to get either, which only annoyed him all the more because he had _plans_  with that book! He had his thesis to start and that book was his golden goose.

So he had been a little angry, and a little frustrated, and he had sped a little down the empty road, and probably hit something – like a stray rock – on the road and that hit the bottom of his car, causing it to breakdown. He had skidded in his fright, and the car went from peacefully driving down the slowly icing road and into the hard shoulder. His head bumped the top curve of his wheel and he growled.

And all he could think of was that he was going to be late going home. And that meant he won’t be able to study, take a shower and do his usual routine before he went to bed. He growled, looking out at the snow falling in thicker and thicker flurries, landing on his car and slowly burying him. It would have been a beautiful sight to see if it hadn’t been sullied by the black smoke that was slowly pluming from under his bonnet.

He growled, and shoved his car door open, knowing it was best to be outside of his car in this kind of situation. Shivering at the cold air that surrounded him, he had darted to the back of his car and heaved the stripy jacket he had worn for that day. He hadn’t expected it to snow, and he hadn’t expected his car to stop, so his coat wasn’t his usual warm one, it was a jacket if anything. He looked around and headed for the nearest shelter from the growing flurries.

The bus stop. He sat down on the bench, and fished his phone out of his pocket, he did a quick search for the local garage and smiled when he saw it was the garage he was going to start working in on Monday. Winchester’s Garage really had a large catchment area.

He spoke to Mr. Winchester and was told to wait where he was (Mr. Winchester had told him to stay away from the car, and find someplace close and warm) and that someone would come pick him up. He had nodded and put his phone back in his pocket and huddled into the shelter.

He honestly hadn’t expected to see the gorgeous bearded man appear in the halo of bright light, like some kind of beautiful angel. Looking so big and bulky, his eyes bright and penetrating, lips pressed together as he forced his shivers back. It wasn’t just the scent that made Samandriel want to reach up and touch the man, neither was it the the towering strength that exuded out of the bear shifter that made him suddenly vault up from his pretzel position, murmuring his words into the cold air, desperate to reach out and kiss him.

Oh, he had just wanted a kiss, just a sight peck on his lips. The scent of spice and sweetness was thick and wonderful, enveloping around him and Samandriel wanted that scent deep in his skin, wanted those large hands on his body, wanted those lips pressed against his own.

So he had stood up, quicker than he had intended to. And he had slipped on the wet bench – god’s he was a cat, he was supposed to be light on his feet! – hitting his head and finally getting his wish of his mate – because what else could that gorgeous scent and the heated feeling in the pit of his stomach mean? – hold him close.

He had only wished he had stayed up long enough to feel those arms tighten around his body, to feel the heat of his mate. He was surprised when he woke up, feeling so much better than before, laying in the softest of materials, swathed in the scent of spice and bear. Of warmth and mate.

So Samandriel had a thing.

But maybe the lack of his routine today that had brought him here, to his mate. So….maybe he could look passed the usual annoyance and cranky cattiness he always felt whenever something didn’t go the way he wanted it to, and bask in the loveliness of this new thing.

Though he could do that, one thing was really irking him.

He was not clean right now. His skin still felt matted with blood and clammy and itchy, and he wanted to shudder at sleeping in the same clothes as he had spent the day in. He wanted out of these clothes, he wanted a shower, he needed to get clean. But…

He paused as he sat up on the bed, eyes wide as he looked around the room, seeing the blankets and pillows piled up around him, curving and curtailing around his body, contorting and curling in the most comfortable of ways. It was odd. He wasn’t feeling the usual feeling of distaste that made his skin crawl and his body convulse in shudders. But instead he really didn’t want the scent of his mate to leave his skin.

Was this what being mated felt like?

With a smile, he pulled the warm blankets from his body and stepped down onto the soft rug – _holy moly,_ everything in this house was so soft! He wanted to curl up on the rug at his feet, or better yet, curl up in the fur that was on the bed and just rub his face all over it (what even _was that softness? )–_ and clenched his toes in the fur of it.

With a slight wince, his head feeling a little heavy, and his stomach groaning at the smell in the air – something smelled _good_ – he made his way out of the room and into the large and liberally decorated living room. It smelled like a log cabin, and filled with spices and lovely cinnamon sweetness.

His mates scent.

When he saw his mate standing there, looking so handsome in the bright artificial lights of the kitchen, Samandriel’s body heated up. Benny looked so warm and inviting, and the cat in Samandriel wanted to run over there and jump in his arms. He was sure that hulky body and those strong arms could hold him up and do all sorts of wicked things with him.

He shuddered as they sat opposite one another, eating the ambrosial food his mate made for him – _oh, he was trying to hide his smug smile and he looked so gorgeous –_ and Samandriel really couldn’t take it anymore.

So, he really wasn’t the one to blame when he placed his fork down, shoving his finished plate to the side and pushed his chair back, seeing those dark eyes look up with such confused worry. He also wasn’t the one to blame when he climbed over the table, his tail high in the air behind him, shoving Benny’s plate to the side as well, and crawled over to Benny’s side, dropping down onto his lap and kissing him for all his worth.

_Heaven…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so surprised and happy that you're all liking this fic.  
> Thank you~!
> 
> I hope you like where it goes from here!
> 
> Also, if you have any other things you want to see in the Tangled series, please don't hesitate to tell me! I love hearing from you!

What do you do when you get an adorable and sexy cat jump on your lap, purring and mewling and grinding down on your thighs, running his small and slender hands all over you, kissing you like you were the only thing he needed to live on?

Well, you kiss him back.

And that was just what Benny did. Once he got over the initial shock of his petite chat clamouring all over him and pressing those hungry, plump, pinked lips on his own, he reached out for the cat, his large hands spanning over Samandriel’s smaller body and pulling him close until their chests were pressed together. Samandriel mewled so prettily into his mouth, gasping and crying out.

Benny growled, drunk on those sounds, and those lips. His heartbeat quickened. The taste of his mate was intoxicating. Benny fingers spanned around Samandriel’s body, not quite ready to touch him any further than he allowed himself, though he knew his pretty kitty’s ass was firm and tight and just begging to be touched, to be groped. His grip tightened enough to make the cat cry his arousal into Benny’s mouth, shuddering pleasantly in his arms, turning pliant and oh so lovely.

The spicy zing of his arousal stung Benny’s nose and slivered deep into his stomach. Oh wow. Benny couldn’t help but lift him up a little more, hearing those murmured pleasures and whines escaping that beautiful mouth. Benny licked deep into that pliant, sweet mouth, feeling Samandriel sink into the kiss, his small hands tangled in Benny’s hair, gripping him closer, the kiss spinning gloriously through his system.

Benny wanted to savour his mate, wanted to touch him, to taste him, inch by glorious inch. Grasping at his blood soaked shirt and bunching it up at the sides so he could touch Samandriel’s smooth and wonderful skin, Benny growled, his touch feather soft and so careful. He didn’t want to hurt his mate. But, _oh_ …his pretty kitty felt like warm silk. Samandriel was slim and eager as he arched under his mate’s touch.

Samandriel jumped at the hot touch, his mouth sliding at an angle that was perfect, he ran his hands all over Benny, not able to get enough of his mate, it was like torture and pleasure, want and need. This was everything he wanted, yet at the same time it wasn’t enough. Samandriel heard his mate moan into his mouth, felt the rumble deep in his body and he keened, preening that he was making his mate happy.

He felt Benny’s heart beat trip under his fingers as he dragged his nails sharply down Benny’s back, digging into the muscle he found there. He felt the thick growl coming from deep within the bear and a small part of Samandriel was happy that his mate was just as affected as he was.

Everywhere ached. He wanted more, he _needed_ more. And yet he knew deep in his heart that this was all a little too soon. Not many followed their instincts when it came to mates. His parents had met, gotten to know one another before they instigated their mating, before they got married and mated before the world.

But Samandriel couldn’t help himself, there was something so heady and so tender about being wrapped up in this giant bears arms. If anyone were to look at Benny, they would think he was a large, hulky and frightening bear shifter – and Samandriel knew, he had come across a fair share of scary, large bear shifters – yet Benny was so gentle, so warm, so solicitous and just so soothing. It tore Samandriel into two, one part of him which was telling him to lie in Benny’s arms and fall into a deep, safe sleep, and the other that was telling him to kiss Benny more, to reach down between them and touch him, to curve up and offer himself to his mate.

It was hard to figure out which side he wanted to win, he didn’t know which one he wanted more. It was just so much, his want was so sharp, yet his need was so immediate. But when Benny’s mouth met his again, he almost wept from the sensations.

His body moved of its own accord, rolling and grinding with Benny’s own, skin shuddering and energized by Benny’s large hands that pretty much covered his back, wrapping around him and pulling him impossibly closer. Samandriel’s mouth seeking his own was just as hungry, just as wanting and just as hot.

Their heavy and harsh breathing, kittenish mewls and deep growls took over the apartment, and Benny wanted nothing else. Samandriel’s flesh was so smooth, so hot and so irresistible. Hot was his tail as it wrapped around Benny’s arm, the fur soft like silk as it flicked and tightened back and forth.

Benny realised then that he had never wanted anything else in his life. He had never ached so desperately for another. His hands dragged down, deliciously slow, as he gripped his mates ass, tugging him up and all the more closer. Oh, damn.

Samandriel’s moan was low and long and broken. Benny growled, leaning away just to look at the gorgeous flush on his mate’s eyes, see those lips bruised red with their passionate kisses, see those eyes filled with lust, the black eating away the blue. Samandriel choked out his name, whining as he leaned in close and kissed Benny again.

They didn’t notice the night passing by them, too lose in their passion. The air was thick and heavy, their hands quick and rough, bruising and biting against skin. But Samandriel noticed the hand heavy on the back of his neck, grounding him and showing his claim. Samandriel keened, leaning back into it and demanding silently that Benny tighten his grip.

There was something otherworldly about his mate’s touch, and it drove Samandriel insane. His stomach flipped, butterflies fluttering in maddening circles, his knees going weak and his body shuddering.

“Benny…” he mewled prettily.

Benny growled again, deep and almost feral. But he pulled away, making the cat in Samandriel hiss and whine, not wanting to part away from his mate.

“We gotta stop, kitten,” Benny said through heavy and ragged breaths. “You’re not feeling a’ hundred percent, I don’t wanna hurt you,”

“But I…” Samandriel paused, but he sat back on his feet, a pout on his kiss bitten lips.

He usually wasn’t like this, so aloof and unreserved. So ready in following his instincts and forgetting the rest. He was usually always so calm and collected, being the cool cat his friends always called him. Go to school, go to the library, and go home. He had a system, he had a plan.

…but apparently that plan had changed, and all he wanted right now was for Benny to lift him up in those thick and large arms, take him to the bedroom and have them both lay in the comfy bed, making out and more as the night fell away around them.

Now he just had to get Benny to want it too.


	7. Chapter 7

Samandriel had to admit, Benny was handsome.

The bear shifter was just under six foot two, and at least two hundred and forty pounds solid, he had muscle upon muscle, thick, firm and tapered in a way that made the feline in Samandriel purr with want. And he had shoulders so broad it made the cat want to raise his tail high in the air and present his slick hole, moaning his need. His sweet mate made Samandriel want to run his skin along that neatly trimmed pepper beard until he was burning with the whiskers. He wanted his thighs reddened with the sweet sensation of it, bitten and bloody by those strong looking teeth, laved with that rough, yet so skilful and smooth, tongue.

His mate had a body that Samandriel could easily curl up into and hide in. He was large and intimidating, powerful and full of strength. His shoulders were  _so_  broad (did he mention that Benny's shoulders were broad?), his chest barrelled, though his middle was a little soft as Samandriel straddled him. But those arms and legs were strong and thick, wrapped around his smaller body.

He was everything Samandriel had never known he had wanted. Too stuck in his ways, too tired to go outside of his norm,  _too busy_ with his work. And yet, when he saw his mate before him, so high and tight, so thick and strong, so  _wonderful,_ he found he wasn’t worried about his assignments, or his thesis that was going to be all of his grade.

_Benny Laffite._

Samandriel was going to be seeing much more of this man if he were able to have his way.

“Cherie, you’re gonna have to get off me,” Benny spoke quietly, as if he were afraid to break the heated atmosphere surrounding them. Samandriel would have pouted and thought that Benny didn’t want him, if it weren’t for the strong grip the bear had on his back and neck. Breathing shallow, the sensation of his mate’s warm hands touching him sent a thrill filled tingle straight through the feline shifter. It was so electric, starting at the pit of his stomach and radiating outwards in tendrils of pleasure. He shuddered.

“I don’t want to,” he murmured, holding his ground. He crossed his arms over his chest, tail wrapping tighter around Benny’s arms. He knew he was being a bit of a brat, but his heart wasn’t listening to reason. He looked into those deep dark eyes, reaching out to run his palms over those whiskered cheeks. “Let me kiss you again,”

Benny shuddered, but then held completely still. He was slow to realise just what his mate really wanted from him. But he knew right from wrong. Samandriel was young; he was sweet and small and had the whole world ahead of him. And Benny knew, he had taken the time Samandriel had lay sleeping to learn more about the feline.

His petite chat had the future on a silver platter, great grades, good breeding, a lovely personality, and the whole world at his feet. He didn’t need to be saddled down by some dumb bear mechanic who only work at the garage and had a small one bedroom apartment. He didn’t know just what he could offer the feline.

What if Samandriel was frightened? What if Benny gave him exactly what he was currently asking for, took him the way he wanted to, and his gorgeous, sweet, innocent mate was frightened of him, scared beyond belief. What would happen then?

Well, his petite chat would run so far and so fast on his little legs, screaming bloody murder and never look back. And all Benny would be able to do is mourn for his  _chaton_. He was wary, but his grip would not listen to reason and falter. Instead it tightened, his instincts taking over his mind and he leaned in closer to his mate, taking in the lovely sweet scent of him, basking in the warmth and the soft strength he felt in the feline.

Knowing it was bad, Benny kissed him.

So sweetly, and so different to their passionate embrace before, the kiss they shared was patient, yet in no way less desperate. Their lips were pulsing with the rush of blood heating their bodies, grinding with slick sweetness of their shared taste. All he knew was the pleasure of his mates tongue against his own, of his moans and whines whispered against his lips, of his skin, so soft as it rubbed against his own, his grip so intense and attentive as those fingers dug into his flesh.

Benny forced himself not to take, though he wanted desperately to grab his mate, to give him pleasure until his pretty  _chaton_  was spent and sated time and time over. He was hopeless in his desire to immerse himself in his mate, to thrust in to his wet and hot heat, desperate to feel his body quiver and writhe beneath his own, moaning so softly and sweetly just for him.

He wanted Samandriel.

But he was frightened. There was no denying it. They barely knew one another, barely spoken to one another. It was not right to just follow instincts. They were no longer living in the times of the past where compulsion and urge drove you. He didn’t desire his mate to run because his bear wanted nothing more than to lift him up and throw him on the bed and have his wicked way with the feline.

No.

So he kissed Samandriel instead, slow and soft, feeling the sting of sweet arousal erupting from his mate like a syrupy spice. It was a beautifully intoxicating scent; one Benny desired to have on him forever if he were able. He had been patient all of his life, watching everyone he knew meeting their one true loves, their soulmates, waiting for his own mates’ arrival. He wished the others well, congratulated them and played with their kin.

And now…

“Let me,” Samandriel’s voice was breathless, mouth moving as he spoke against Benny’s lips, not wanting to part from him. “ _Please,_ Benny, _mon amour,”_

Samandriel’s hands travelled down his chest, determination searing into their sweetened candy like kiss. It was getting difficult to think of anything other than taking his mate now. His little feline was so seductive, yet so innocent. It was making his head spin.

Benny forced himself away, gasping as if he were drunk on his scent (he was certain he was), his grasp still tight and clenching around Samandriel’s waist, tightening against his neck. Their food lost to the air, he looked deep in his mate’s eyes, seeing the warm and intense blues brightening under his gaze.

He didn’t want to build on the intensity, the anticipation. And he damn well did not want to see his mate pout as adorably as he had done so before. But they were moving way too fast, and his instincts were jarring him to be bad. He was slow to move, but he lifted his mate in his arms, impulse wanting to squeeze and press against the soft silky skin. Samandriel’s smile was beautiful, hands tight and hot around his neck as he balanced himself up as Benny moved.

They took slow, graceful steps to the bedroom, and Samandriel didn’t care for anything other than burying himself in his mate, curling on his chest and seeking pleasure until he was spent and sated with it. He slid his hands down Benny’s thick arms, fingers desiring to wrap around something else, something hotter and firm and perfectly slick. This man was driving him crazy.

Benny opened the door to his bedroom, moving with familiar ease even in the darkness. Samandriel’s appetite grew, and he felt slick with want. What was his mate going to do to him?

“Why don’t we sleep on it?” Benny whispered breathlessly in his ear.

Samandriel keened, his thoughts invaded by visions of his bear throwing him on the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him, driving the feline in him wild as he took him without reservation, without hesitation. But instead, Benny laid Samandriel down on the bed with such carefulness, it made the feline almost want to weep. His lover, his mate, his everything cared so much for him. Samandriel closed his eyes, wanting to savour whatever it was his mate was going to do.

But then the door to the bedroom closed, and he heard a slat click as it locked. Opening his eyes, Samandriel saw he was alone in the bedroom, the covers blanketed on top of him.

_What the hell is wrong with that stupid bear?_

“Benny!" He cried through the closed door, hearing furniture being moved behind the closed wood. He got up quickly and made his way to the door. "What the hell are you doing?”

A few moments of the sound of wood scraping against wood stopped, and Benny's voice came muffled from the door. "I am protecting you from myself, mon cherie,"

"I don't  _want_ to be protected!" Samandriel cried back, stomping his foot childishly on the soft rug at his feet.

Benny's groan was almost palpable in Samandriel's skin. He could feel the bears worry, the fear and the tense fear within the large shifter. He truly thought he was protecting his mate from advances he thought Samandriel did not want?

“Sleep on it, _joli chaton_ ,” Benny called out, moving away from the door. Samandriel leaned against the wood, trying to push it. But it wouldn’t budge. Had the bear barricaded him in? He was so frightened of his own instincts getting the better of him?

“Benny Lafitte! You will let me out right now!” Samandriel growled, teeth bared at the darkness. “We have unfinished business!”

“There is a safe fire escape behind you, if you desire to leave.” Benny called back, having settled onto the couch, fleeting hands grasping at the soft blankets of his makeshift den. He was desperate to hibernate _with_ his mate. But this was for the best of both of them. Their first meeting was still so fresh, emotions were running high, and arousal was thick in the air. He was not about to ruin it for his mate, so it was best if he stay out here while his mate rested. “If not, I will make you breakfast in the morning,”

Samandriel turned on the balls of his feet, eyes narrowed into slits. He took one look at the fire escape and smirked as an idea unravelled before him.

What a stupid bear…


	8. Chapter 8

Samandriel waited for the tell tale sign of his mate snoring away delicately into the midnight air before he got to work.

During dinner, he had asked for the window to the living room to be open. Though Benny had seemed to not want it, he had listened to Samandriel’s plea and opened the small window at the side, slightly, letting the cold night air into the heated room.

Benny had looked at Samandriel with a confused expression, but Samandriel had a good reason. He had seen just how tired his bear was, and he didn’t want the warm heat in the house to lull his mate _and himself_ into an early sleep. He had made plans after all. He couldn’t blame _all_ of his emotions on their first sight; the intense feeling of seeing his soul mate for the very first time.

Throughout the time he had been stuck in Benny’s bedroom, he had listened intently for any signs of the window closing. But other than the sounds of the bear washing the dishes and putting things away, alongside the sound of him rustling around on the opposite side of the apartment, there hadn’t been any sound of the window. And Samandriel would know, he had excellent hearing, if he did say so himself.

His gaze turned from the bedroom door to the window, the curtains still against the cool glass. There was indeed a fire escape right outside, the metal base wound around in an odd way, but it was a solid structure. There was a thin inch of snow along the metal, and he took a moment to rethink what he was about to do.

Though the cold air made him involuntarily shiver at the thought of going out in it, the feeling in the pit of his stomach, the one that was heating his insides at the thought of those large bear hands on him, of those sweet lips against his own, they were a roaring flame.

He opened the cupboards and saw Benny’s clothes, shirts and jeans folded neatly, and shirts lined up and hung on the rail. Such neatness was a real turn on for Samandriel, and he was beginning to salivate for want of more of that man. Reaching inside, he pulled out a soft and large sweater. He couldn’t help the urge to rub the sweater all over his face, taking in the scent of his bear mate. _Ooh._ He was getting all hot and bothered over the scent, it was all around him. However, it wasn’t in his skin yet, not in the way Samandriel wanted it to be. He’d need to get that bear with him, on him, _in him,_ for that.

Pulling the sweater over his head, he slid his arms through the sleeves and smiled. It pooled over his body, almost drowning him. The sleeves were a few inches too long, and the sweater reached all the way to his knees. But it was _so_ warm and smelled absolutely perfect. He wrapped his arms around himself, pretending that the sweater was Benny.

With that out of the way, he looked around for socks. He couldn’t go outside in bare feet, and his shoes were outside. He pulled open a few drawers and gasped when he saw just what was inside. Boxers and other sorts of underwear, all folded neatly. He shuddered. Okay, so maybe going to the bottom drawers first wasn’t exactly him thinking logically – though Samandriel knew _why_ he had zoned in on those drawers particularly, but hey, can you _really_ blame him? – he pushed the drawers closed, the temptation a little _too_ much, and instead went for one drawer above it.

Socks. Yes.

He took two pairs and slid them on his feet. They were large too, but he stuffed the bottom of his trousers in them too, and they wrapped around his foot without sagging. When he saw he was pretty solidly going to not freeze his toes on the cold metal outside, he slipped on the slippers next to the bed – well, they were more like flip flops, to be honest, but it was one more layer against the cold.

He made his way to the window and pushed it up. The sudden cold breeze made him shudder. Wrapping his sweater around his body, he peered out to his left and saw that the window in the living room was still open. And thankfully the fire escape reached all the way to it. Samandriel may be quick and nimble on his feet, but he was in no way interested in doing any kind of acrobatics in such freezing temperatures.

Pulling back into the warmth of the house, he steeled himself and stepped out onto the cold fire escape. Once he got solid footing against the wet metal he turned back to the window, grabbing onto the snowy brick alongside it.

The snow was falling a little heavier now, and looking down, Samandriel saw that it was sticking to the ground. There were already a few inches of it coating the ground like a clean blanket. It was a pretty sight to see, and it would be even prettier when he was inside, with a damn hot cup of coffee – or better yet a massive, warm bear holding him close.

Shuddering at the thought, he quickly side stepped to the open living room window. Grabbing the cold wood and glass, he almost slipped against the metal. The tip of his slipper caught against the railing and was almost about to fall off, but he grasped onto the metal that held the window open, dragging himself against the fire escape until he was standing right in front of the window itself. He sucked in a breath, glad he hadn’t done something stupid, like falling down the fire escape itself, and pulled the window open a little more.

It didn’t budge as much as he wanted it to, and he noticed the window was latched half way. Growling, he tried to grab at it, yanking it open, but the security on these damn things was quite good. But, looking at the gap he had created, he was sure he could slip inside, with some force.

So with that in mind, Samandriel braced his hands against the edge of the window, shoving his shoulder against the window pane, trying to force it open a little more. When it didn’t budge any more, he saw that it would be a little difficult, but if he turned to the side, he’d be able to slide in, no problem.

He took a quick glance inside, and saw it was completely dark. But that didn’t stop him. He really didn’t want to be caught by the bear as an intruder, or a suspicious stranger, and he was glad he could still hear the snores coming from the couch.

His bear was fast asleep.

With a heave, he turned to his side and slipped into the window, gasping when the metal contraption of the window dug into his side. It wasn’t as bad as he was expecting, and the sheer determination to get to his mate dulled everything else. With one big heave, his body was finally inside. His legs sticking out of the window, he was sure he lost a slipper along the way, but honestly, he didn’t care.

He was in.

Closing the window, just to ward off any more cold, he turned to the living room. The table was clear of any food, and the kitchen itself looked clean. The sweet neat freak. The chairs were still pulled away from the table, when Samandriel had climbed on the table to kiss Benny. Oh, he wanted to do it again, so badly.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the rustle of fabric against fabric as Benny moved, but thankfully the bear stayed sleeping. Samandriel pressed himself against the wall, slinking close and closer to his mate. The moonlight was non-existent, and the street lights were a little too far away to really leave much of an illumination to the room, but Samandriel’s eyes were quick to adjust to the darkness. He could clearly see the silhouettes of the shapes in the room.

A groan came from the lump of silken downy covers on the couch. Curious, Samandriel stepped closer to the sleeping bear. His momma always told him never to poke a sleeping bear, but he really couldn’t listen to reason. The duvet was barely covering Benny as he slept on; they were instead curved around him like a thick circular nest of pillows and fluffy looking blankets.  He only wore a set of black pyjamas that hung loosely on his hips, showing off his surprisingly tanned broad shoulders and abs slick with muscles that tapered into slim hips and firm looking thighs.

Samandriel’s heart thudded, he already knew his bear ran hot, he could still feel the remnants of that skin against his fingers, of his nails digging into his back and those _arms_ when they had kissed. The sight of him right now, like this, was absolutely mouth watering.

Oh, his mate was so gorgeous.

Samandriel came to terms with himself, he had already gotten this far, why stop now? He moved closer to the couch, seeing it was one of those large and comfortable pull out ones. He sighed out a breath of relief when he noticed Benny was still sleeping soundly. His gorgeous bear was tired. Heart beating madly in his chest, he tried to think coherent thoughts, but it was so hard. _He_ was too hard.

He didn’t dare speak, tiptoeing closer to the bear, not wanting to wake him up. He propped his leg on the edge of the couch, just watching him. Much like the first time Samandriel had seen Benny, he felt a heat swirl deep in the pit of his stomach. Wanting to quench the ache, he straddled either side of the man’s thick and muscular thighs, shuddering with pleasure when his hips unconsciously pressed down against the bear. A tingling feeling pooled at the pit of his stomach, and it demanded to be fed.

He leaned forward, his palms sliding up that _fucking_ torso. He grinned when he heard a soft gasp escape those pliant lips, causing Samandriel to grind down into him. His lips moved to nibble at the bear’s collarbone, eyes watching the bears face when he pulled away.

Benny smacked his lips in his sleep, turning his head under the treatment and groaning softly in his sleep. Samandriel let out a happy sigh at making his mate happy even when he was sleeping. But that was short lived when he felt a hand grasp at his arm and tug him down. The next thing the feline registered was his back slamming onto the soft downy cushions on the inside of the sofa, and Benny’s head resting against his chest.

He was well and truly trapped – not that that was a _bad_ thing.

Benny moaned sleepily, burying himself deeper into Samandriel, arms possessive as they pulled his smaller body in close. The feline sucked in a deep, appreciative moan of his own, wishing he wasn’t wearing the sweater. He ached to feel the scrap of those beard whiskers against his skin. But for now, the warmth of the bear’s breath fanning against his neck made goose bumps appear all over his skin and made heat pool in places he didn’t want to think about.

He thought he was hard _before!_

Benny’s large fingers were making sleepy patterns along the back of his knees and it made Samandriel’s breath come out in short gasps. Benny’s leg rose up ever so slightly between the feline’s legs, ticking his calves and thighs, pressing up against his straining cock, making his mind reel and all coherent thought escape.

Oooh…

_“Benny….”_ He breathed, feeling those large hands creep higher up to his thighs, just at the sensitive base point where his tail was. Samandriel found it near impossible to bite back his groans.

He had made his bed, and now he had to lay in it.

And what a sweet scented and gorgeously hot bed it was.

Benny’s hands moved up the small of his back, making the feline shiver, then to his front where they dipped in under his sweater and shirt, seeking his skin. Those rough hands were so gentle as they found his nipple, just lightly brushing against it as he held his hand there. Was…was Benny feeling for his heart beat? How adorable!

He glanced down, amazed at how big Benny’s hands were, how pale his own skin contrasted with the bears sun kissed tanned skin. His fingers were calloused and rasped at the sensitive buds exquisitely. Samandriel throbbed for some sort of release.

“So soft…” Lips whispered across the skin on Samandriel’s neck, his head fell back as he swallowed anther moan, trying to find a way out of his predicament. Though he was glad he had found himself in it.

He held back a blissful squeak when Benny adjusted his position, lips pressing against his neck, mouth moving a little in his sleep. Oh, what had he gotten himself into?

But, now that he thought about it, he was glad he was here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!  
> I was so out of it last night, I had thought I had hit the post button on this chapter, however it had saved into my drafts instead.  
> I had happily then gone to bed --well I say happily, I wasn't feeling all too well, and I still feel awful today to be perfectly honest -- and I had a full work day today until 8pm, so I didn't even get a chance to look until now when I posted the next chapter.  
> So...sorry!
> 
> Here, have two chapters!  
> I hope you like them!

Benny felt the world around him tilt from something wrong to such straight perfection, it took him a moment to realise that his life before this moment was not right. That it had  _never_ been right.

He wrinkled his nose at the delicious scent of sweetness and cinnamon like spices as it filled his nose, wondering just where this alluring scent was coming from. Had he accidentally spilled something on his pillow? He couldn't think of anything that smelled  _this_ good around his house. His body felt so calm and solid as he slowly started to come out of the foggy darkness of sleep. He felt so lovely. It took him a moment to wonder just _what_ this lovely feeling was.

His thoughts ran to the night before, where he had left his mate – _mon dieu his mate! –_ in his bedroom after sharing a kiss that had knocked him out completely. So, of course he had barricaded the door so that his stupid bear instincts wouldn’t lead him back to his room, where his little chaton was sleeping peacefully – probably looking as sultry and sexy as he lay in Benny’s sheets, his scent and skin rubbing sensuously against the furs and blankets he was wrapped in, moaning and murmuring Benny’s name into the air, rubbing his legs together, his sweet slick seeping down his thighs, his pretty cock thick and weeping with his want, his pretty tail moist with the sexy smell – oh fuck.

He wasn’t helping himself at all.

He took a deep breath, taking in that beautiful scent once again, and tightened his grip on his pillow nest. He had taken the moment to try and push back the urge to just barrel through the wall of furniture he had created in front of his bedroom door by creating his nest. It wasn’t the same as he usually had – usually it was on his bed, a nice den like nest that he could just fall into and hibernate for the entire day if he were lucky – but he had taken all of his pillows and cushions he had around the house, that weren’t already surrounding his gorgeous petite mate, and made a quick and dirty nest.

It had gotten hot, though he was a bear and he always ran hotter than usual, especially at this time of the year. And he usually slept naked. But with the pretty kitty a few feet away, sleeping so snuggly in his furs, he had thought to at least keep his pyjama pants on. But he was running a lot hotter tonight, and he really didn’t know why. Was it because his mate was here? Nah, that couldn’t be it…right?

He buried his face in the warm and sweet scent surrounding him, the pillow was a lot firmer than he was used to, and it didn’t feel as soft and squishy. It was almost…wet in a way. But in no way was it a _bad_ feeling. He felt like he had fallen asleep on…well, he didn’t know.

And he was too relaxed to find out. But his mind wasn’t letting him. It was bursting to life with the heady scent on his nose, the soft pressure against his mouth and the warm slickness against his entire body. It was _nice._ And it was this feeling that made him feel like everything around him was… _perfect._

Though, that was when he felt it, the slight sensuous scrape of something thin and hot digging into his hair, scratching against the base of his ear as it moved along his hair and rested in a large flat shape on the top of his head. The pillow below him had a heavy thud-thud-thud sound coming from it, and it reminded Benny of when he lay in his mothers’ lap, listening to her heart beating as he slept his hibernation away.

There was something firm and hard poking his shoulder too, now that he thought about it, twitching a little and making an odd wet and hot feeling pool in the middle of his stomach. And there another thin and long _something_ laying wrapped in a curl against his thigh.

 _Huh…_ Maybe he _should_ get up and find out just _what_ it was. Though it was difficult to do just that. His entire body was just telling him to go back to bed, to rest his head against this perfect place and let his dreams take him away as he hibernated the entire winter away.

But curiosity won out. He was reluctant, but he got up anyway. His body lethargic, he slowly opened his eyes and found the room was illuminated by the sun rising in the distance. It was warm where he was, and it was…oddly flesh coloured where he lay.

Hang on.

He lifted his head up and saw that he was indeed sleeping on a some _one_ not a some _thing_. And that this someone was wrapped round his body in a way that made his heart actually palpitate and skip a beat. His face was directly facing Samandriel’s slim, yet muscular stomach, seeing his jeans were pulled open, buttons pressed against his chin, and… _oh god,_ that poking on his shoulder was Samandriel’s pretty little cock!

 _Mon dieu!_ This little chaton was going to kill him, that was for sure. He was so tempted to just dip his head forward a little and nuzzle against Samandriel’s stomach, to reach his hands up and cup his chaton’s pretty ass closer to his face and take a filling taste of that pretty cock against his tongue. He was desperate to taste the slick he could smell, it was so strong and potent, and so _beautiful._

If he weren’t still half asleep, he’d have noticed his hands were moving along the jean clad legs of the gorgeous chaton laying pressed against his body, fingers gripping his hips, dragging his body close as it curved over his head. He’d have noticed his teeth and lips playing with the zipper Samandriel’s jeans as he pulled them down. And he’d have _definitely_ noticed his nose pressed and nuzzling against that quaking chest.

“ _B-Ben-ny_ ,” His mate murmured, his grip around Benny’s head tightening as he moved himself closer, unconsciously asking for Benny not to stop his mewling’s and touch.

That broke Benny out of his revere, and he pushed himself away before he got too far. He didn’t get too far however, with the pillows bracketing against his back and keeping him close and warm. Oh, he was such a stupid bear.

How the _hell_ had the kitty come out of a barricaded door? Had he pushed his way through? No, that definitely couldn’t be it; he’d have woken up with all the racket Samandriel would have made. So what, did he just turn into smoke and sidled his way out?

Benny felt Samandriel’s fingers tighten against his hair, draping down and curling into his back. And he moaned at the feeling. He forced himself up and away, and noticed his thick yellow jumper and Samandriel’s blood soaked shirt draped haphazardly over the top of the sofa, as if it had been thrown there in their haste. And he knew they were in that way because of him. He always had a knack of unbuttoning the buttons on his pillows and duvet. His momma always scolded him for throwing things around and messing things up whenever he slept soundly. He wasn’t one to have a restful sleep.

But…had he really pulled off his mates clothing while his mate was sleeping?

Fuck, he was a horrible person!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a day...  
> Here's the second chapter....so I'm up to date, I guess.

Samandriel felt like he was in heaven.

Although, initially, he hadn’t expected to fall asleep, stuck to one side of the couch, his body pressed against his beautiful mate’s front and his back against the softest cushions and pillows he had ever had the chance to lay upon – though the pillows and blankets here paled in comparison to the furs on the bears bed.

But being with his mate, feeling his hear, his warmth, his _everything,_ Samandriel had taken a moment to get used to his heart beating madly, of his body thrumming with want, and he felt his eyes closing and his mind falling into a dream filled sleep.

He also hadn’t expected to be manhandled while he was sleeping.

He was always a light sleeper, never really getting any proper sleep; what with his education clouding over him like a storm ready to erupt and take over him. So he had felt Benny’s thick and large hands ever so slowly slide up his body, felt the hot and heavy fingers slip into the top layer of his clothes, tucking under and lying flat _just there._ Samandriel could feel his hand like a hot brand against his skin.

Samandriel shuddered at the touch, feeling himself get turned on. He could hear himself purr and for a scant moment he was a little embarrassed. If this was what his bear was like when he was sleeping, Samandriel could not wait to see what Benny was like when he was awake and more alert about what he was doing.

Samandriel always had a sensitive lower stomach, so when Benny’s fingers had dug in sleepily just under his navel, it had roused him awake a little and made him purr out a moan. He was still grasping at the edges of sleep, but he could clearly feel Benny’s large hands slowly, but surely, dragging his sweater up and off his body – which, to be honest Samandriel was thankful for, it had gotten a little too hot and too uncomfortable sleeping in that sweater – and grinned sleepily when his arms were free of the sweater and the lovely smelling fabric was thrown over his head and to the couch cushions behind him.

And then those fingers found his skin, and Samandriel felt his body reel. He wanted to get away from those tickling fingers against his sensitive skin. But at the same time, he wanted those lightly grasping hands to harden, for his grip to tighten, and for his touch to move lower and wrap around the part of Samandriel that really wanted him.

Oh, those thick fingers needed to be inside him!

He felt his slick against the seat of his jeans, and he gasped sleepily, grinding his hips against those fingers, wishing he could get some kind of friction and relief from those hands. _Oh god,_ his mate was going to kill him.

And he was still sleeping so peacefully.

Benny started with the bottom buttons, fingers moving slippery yet slowly, languid and lackadaisical as he slowly pulled the buttons out of their individual holes until the bears hands brushed over his bare chest, arms grazing up against his nipples and causing them to harden into pointed nubs. Samandriel let out a low moan, his hands wrapped around Benny’s head, fingers gripping and nails scraping pleasantly against his hair, scratching against the base of those thick ears. He helped his mate take his shirt off and was glad for the cool air against his skin.

_Everything_ about Benny was thick and so very _big_. And it made the kitten inside Samandriel purr with want, and his hole slicken with need. Samandriel’s entire body was wrapped in a sleepy curve around the bears head, and he was so comfortably warm and relaxed this way. He could image just what it would feel like if they were both naked, laying on his bed, in the nest he had created, those thick hands around his body, fingers thrusting into his slick hole and mouth sucking on his throbbing cock as his mate brought him to pleasure again and again.

Oh, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on Benny, to wrap his mouth around Benny’s flesh, his cock. _Oh,_ he definitely could not wait to get his hands on that thick cock – he _knew_ it was thick and long, Samandriel remembered feeling its thickness against his thighs when he had straddled his mate and they had shared that wonderful kiss – , feeling it in his hands, his mouth, thrusting inside his slick hole.

Oh, the thought of it sent his mind reeling with all sorts of dirty and naughty thoughts. He wasn’t usually so wanton and rebellious with his thoughts, he was usually such a nice boy, religious and neat and tidy. He had thought his mate would come when he was ready, when he had something to _show_ for his life.

He had imagined he would find his mate in a coffee shop somewhere, where they would see each other over a crowd of people and feel compelled to go to one another, like there was some kind of gravity that pulled them together.

He had imagined he would find his mate in the university library, while he was spending the early mornings crowded by books and notes, typing away at his laptop as he tried to write his thesis, or something or another. And his mate would come to him, bump into him, or just want to talk to him, and they would spend the rest of the night focused on one another, and no longer on the books.

He had imagined so many different ways he wanted to meet his mate. But he had never, not once, thought he’d meet his mate because of a rock hitting the bottom of his car and him careening into the hard shoulder of a dark road. And he had most definitely not imagined his mate to be so big, so strong and so spicy scented.

But…now…

…he couldn’t imagine any better way.

It really had been one of those fated meetings, of a fleeting glance that had turned into something so much more. His body wasn’t listening to his mind – well, his _mind_ wasn’t really listening to reason either, because it was agreeing with what his body and his instincts were screaming at him to do. Especially now, with his body wrapped around his mate, and those hands, strong and large on his ass and back, dragging him in closer in the bears sleep.

He _really_ wanted to do things with his mate.

And he wasn’t going to take no for an answer now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course these two don't sleep like normal people...

Morning came all too early for the two sleeping peacefully on the couch, surrounded by pillows and blankets and duvets.

The heating had kicked in a few hours back, and the drapes had been haphazard as they were floating against the frigid cold coming from the half opened window. Small flurries of snow and slushed ice took over the window ledge, soaking the curtains and a small patch of the wooden panelled floor right in front of the window.

But none of this was seen by the two, so lost in their sleep, wrapped together in a haze of dreams. Samandriel was still curled around his mate’s head, though now his body was a little lower so his head was pressed up against the space just above Benny’s spiky curled hair. His arms were wrapped almost in a vice like sleepy grip around Benny’s head, fingerse gripped in his sweat slicked hair, holding him close to his chest as he slept peacefully. His legs were tangled with Benny’s arms, one lazy leg wrapped around Benny’s thick bicep, tail slipped in between curious fingers.

Benny was in no better shape, arms wrapped tight around his mates’ hips and back, dragging him as close as possible, while breathing heated air into his sensitive stomach. The blankets were strewn haphazardly over them both, sweat sticking to their skin from their close contact and heavy sleep filled breaths. The frigid air from the window feeling more like a cool breeze over their heated bodies.

It felt…right.

The doorbell rung, the sound of chiming bells echoing dully around the apartment. And that was when Benny woke up. He groaned at the sound reaching his ears, grasping at the hot body wrapped around him, and buried his face in even more to the sweet slick scent infiltrating his nose.

The doorbell rang again, and the early morning light reached his eyes and he let out a groan, wondering just what he had forgotten to do in his bed that allowed the infernal morning rays to annoy him when he didn’t have work to go to, or any other commitments to meet that awful morning.

He got up, knowing that the person on the other end of the door would not leave until he got what he wanted.

Bleary eyed, he got up out of the bed, throwing the covers over the pillows, not noticing the petite chaton sleeping curled up at the head of the couch he had called a bed that night. Not taking a look back, he padded along the cool room and pulled open the door, growling at whoever was on the other side.

He saw a young man, covered in slushed snow, holding a large box at his feet. He looked up and blanched at the bear growling and staring at him.

“D-delivery,” the young man said, reaching down to pick the electronic tablet on top of the box. He held it, shaking, in his strong arms and handed it to the bear.

Benny sniffed at the tablet, still sleepy and in his hibernating bear mode, but took the pen and quickly signed his name on the screen. Tapping the 'i' on his last name, he handed the boy the pen back and watched as the young delivery man shuffled to the box, picking it up and walking into the room. The bear in Benny growled, not wanting another scent to come into the house, his apartment was filled with the scent of him and his chaton, he didn’t _want_ any other scent to taint that sweet spicy scent.

The boy looked at the apartment, and his eyes widened with fear. He seemed to understand he wasn’t allowed in the house and instead handed Benny the box, before nodding his ‘thanks, have a nice day’ and turned on his heels, making a mad dash down the hallway and to the lifts at the very end.

Benny watched, confused at his sudden dash, but shrugged his shoulders and lifted up the large box. He didn’t notice the feline behind him, Samandriel’s pretty gaze narrowed, his eyes yellowing at the corners and his fangs bared, scaring the poor boy away. But when Benny turned around, Samandriel was rubbing his eyes cutely, letting out a yawn as he got up from the couch. The bear took a few steps inside and placed the box on the ground by his feet, closing the door behind him.

“Weren’t you supposed to be in the…” he turned, pointing to the bedroom and saw that the table and chairs and the fucking armoire he had moved in front of his bedroom door last night was exactly where it had been. Wait...he had had a dream about his mate in his arms, sleeping in the couch next to him, but he had thought it was just that. _A dream._ Had his pretty mate  _actually_ come out of the bedroom and into his arms? “How did you-?”

Samandriel shrugged his shoulders, getting up off the bed and reaching for Benny’s sweater draped over the couch, the one he had been wearing last night when he had climbed in through the window. Not that Benny needed to know that. It was embarrassing to think of how desperate he had been last night, actually climbing out into the freezing cold all so he could lay with his mate.

“You said you’d make me breakfast,” Samandriel answered with a smile, gracefully making his way over to Benny and tiptoeing up on his toes until he was level with Benny’s face. He leaned forward a smidgen, noticing Benny was too out of it to stop him, and kissed him. It was chaste and quick, but hot and dirty. When he pulled away, reluctant to do so, he smirked when he saw the dazed look on the bears face. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

Benny growled, clenching his hands to fists at his sides, though he wanted nothing more than to wrap them around the small feline, lift him up from the ground and throw the chaton on the couch. He desired nothing more than to peel off the rest of Samandriel’s clothes and thrust his cock into the slick heat of his mate’s hole. Better yet, he could push the furniture from the front of his bedroom door and lay his mate down in their den and make love to his mate, slowly unravel him until he was gasping and panting for nothing else.

Instead, he bit the inside of his cheek and turned away from temptation – though it was damn hard to do so – and focused on the box at his feet. His chaton was going to make him regret ignoring him, he was sure of it.

The box was signed with his own name, Benny noticed when he reached for it and held it up in his hands. He didn’t remember ordering anything. So he was a bit careful when he placed it on the dining table. Getting a knife from the kitchen, he sliced through the tape and pulled the box flaps apart.

Inside lay an entire months’ worth of groceries and other amenities – including a few things he had never even seen or heard of before – on the very top of that was a small folded piece of paper. Reaching for it, he saw a familiar sprawl.

_“I knew you didn’t have a chance to go grocery shopping this week. So here’s your Christmas gift from the Winchester’s._

_Happy Hibernating._

_Dean._

_P.s. there’s extra lube too, have fun with your mate.”_

Benny’s eyes widened and his cheeks burst a bright red when he saw the telltale familiar bottles tucked into the side of the box, hidden among the other more appropriate grocery shopping list of things. Now even his boss was telling him to go for it. Did they not understand how a massive bear and a pretty chaton was a disaster waiting to happen? He couldn't take the idea of his mate running from him because he was scared.

And the god damn condoms and lube  _were not helping!_

And it  _definitely_ didn't help when Samandriel reached into the box, taking the box of condoms and threw them over his shoulder, as if the very idea of something coming between them was the worst idea in the world. It made his heart beat thud with need and his cock twitch with want.

“God damn wolf,”


	12. Chapter 12

Samandriel couldn’t hold his hopefulness in.

It seemed the alpha in Benny’s pack was happy with their meeting and their eventual mating. Why else would this Dean Winchester send food and _lube?_

It made Samandriel so happy to know his mate’s pack were happy with him. He had missed the pack dynamic he had when he was in a pack himself. He had been rather young when his father had passed away, and his mother had tried her best by working hard to be both his momma and alpha, but she too passed away a few years later. He had been in college when he had gotten the call, and it had felt like his entire life had crumbled before him.

_It still ached to think about it._

Thankfully he had been old enough to look after himself. He had a nice apartment in the centre of the city, and he was doing well with a scholarship in education. So, though it was the most difficult thing to get over – he still wasn’t over it, and he knew he probably wouldn’t ever be – he was able to alienate himself from his past. He hadn’t ever gone back to his home town after his momma passed. And he had no intentions to step foot in the town again.

He had happier things to worry about right now. Like the gorgeous bear standing before him, looking so sleepy yet so handsomely rugged. Oh, those piercing dark blue eyes were laden with rest, his dark hair shaggy and unkempt from Samandriel's fingers. He scratched at his scruffy short beard which made Samandriel purr, wanting to feel that beard scrape his delicate skin. Benny had a small smile on his lips that made Samandriel’s knees weak.

Oh god. He wanted his mate, so badly.

“Why don’t you go take a shower,” Benny offered quietly, pointing a thumb to the bathroom door, “And I’ll get breakfast started,”

Samandriel’s breath quickened at the thought of being naked in his mates’ home. But he pouted, knowing he wasn’t going to be naked because of what he _really_ wanted. However, now that he thought about it, his hair was a little itchy with the dried blood, and he wasn’t feeling clean at all. If he planned on going to the next level with his mate, then he needed to be clean.

Samandriel grumbled, agreeing with his mate. Making his way through the apartment, Benny showed him the shower, and how to use it. It was pretty simple, and as Samandriel watched Benny stretch over the tub to the shower on the wall, the feline was ready to strip right there and then in front of the gorgeous bear. He quickly pulled off the sweater, reaching for the buttons of his jeans, but Benny had just switched on the shower, letting the warm water steam through the room and without even taking a look at Samandriel, he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

“God damn it, you stupid bear!” Samandriel growled to himself, though he was blushing on the inside. His mate was just so considerate, but he was being a bit of a prude. If it weren’t for the heavenly scent of Benny’s arousal, the hot spike in his scent that made Samandriel’s knees weak and his slick hot, he’d have thought the bear didn’t want anything to do with him.

It was true they didn’t really know one another. And though he had been ecstatic last night, getting his wish of sleeping next to his mate, he was somewhat glad that that was all they had done. Though, that in no way meant he wasn’t going to fuck his bear like he wanted to. It was true he didn’t really know _how_ to do anything like that. He was still young, and his entire life had been focused on his studies. He never saw the point of dating when he knew there was a perfect mate out there for him.

He was still very much a virgin. But now that he thought about it, maybe Benny expected him to at least have _some_ experience. Maybe he needed to work on just what he was expected to do. He had no idea about anything. Other than what brought _him_ pleasure on those nights when everything just got too much. What if he wasn't good enough?

Research. He was good at research.

He reached into his jeans pocket and smirked when he found his phone was there. He hadn’t taken it out of his pocket after he had called Dean at the garage, and he had thought they’d have taken it away from him when he was at the hospital. But thankfully they hadn’t.

Checking to make sure it was still okay, he slid it open. The steam streaking along the screen made him pause. Yeah, maybe he should take a shower first. Putting his phone down onto the toilet seat, he quickly shed the rest of his clothing and was about to step into the shower when he heard a slight tap on the door.

He paused, not sure if he should make his way to the door – though a sadistic and sexual part of him wanted to open the door and show Benny his naked body. They could conserve water by showering together, right? – he saw Benny’s hand reach in, holding a towel and some clothing.

“I’ll put your clothes to wash, so…” Benny paused, dropping the clothes to the tile and closing the door once again.

Samandriel grinned. Oh, he was desperate to wear his mates clothing, a possessive part inside him had wanted to roll in the sweater he had taken off. It held the heady scent of their shared smells and he wanted that scent all over his skin.

So wearing his mates clothing, yes. A definite plus.

He took the clothing from the doorway, contemplating whether to open the door and let his mate see him shower – what was wrong with him? He was _never_ like this!

He instead stepped into the shower, his tail held up in his balance, and got under the hot steam. Moaning as the hot water was just perfect on his skin, working into his muscles and seeping into his bones. Oh, it was so good.

He quickly cleaned himself, relishing in the familiar scents around him, Benny’s soap, Benny’s shower gel, Benny’s shampoo, Benny’s toothpaste. Oh, Benny smelled so amazing. Taking the shower gel, he made a thick foam out of it and ran the familiar scent of woodsy pine that mingled with his mates spicy scent and let out a small sigh. It worked well with his own sweeter cinnamon scent, and he was glad for that.

Scrubbing carefully at his hair, he grimaced when his fingers ran along the small bump on his head. Benny had said the doctors told him he didn’t have a concussion, but it still hurt! He rinsed off his hair, and the rest of his body and turned the shower off.

His tail wrapped around his leg, he shivered as he made his way out of the shower and onto the soft carpet. Taking the towel, he had a mad dashing moment of just walking out of the shower with just the towel around his hips and nothing else. But a sweeter part of Samandriel wanted to tease his mate, and get his way.

So instead, he dried himself off, taking a moment to rub every part of that fluffy towel all over his body – he wanted to leave his scent all over the place too! – and put on the shirt. It was large, reaching his knees, and he smirked.

Maybe _this_ was teasing enough?

He grinned, reaching for his phone and sitting on the toilet seat lid, swiping this way and that on the screen as he got to work researching the internet for ways to seduce a bear that was already his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....ahem, so...next chapter will...hopefully, probably...most definitely...have some smut in it.  
>  Prepare yourself.
> 
> I might write it and post it today...(maybe, I'm having a bit of a writing day) though no promises!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so I lied...  
> The next chapter will be the smutty one.
> 
> But hey, two chapters in one day...yay?

Samandriel finished drying his hair as he stepped out of the bathroom. Dropping the wet towel and the rest of his clothes into the hamper in the bathroom, he shivered as the cool air enveloped around him. He had been sitting in the bathroom for a while now, his skin was slick with moisture, and his hair was still rather damp.

But that was nothing to the smell of fresh market strawberries scent that overloaded his senses. Oh, yes. He had read a lot about strawberries and the ways they could be used to seduce.

Very nice thought, bear.

He grinned when he saw the feast on the table, his mate really was trying to show off. Last night with the casserole, and now this? There were all sorts of breakfast foods and a large plate of fruits to one side. Oh yes.

He saw Benny standing there, body turned to the fridge as he pulled out a carton of juice. Samandriel would be lying if he said he wasn’t fawning on the man, checking him out to be exact. He turned, carton of juice in hand and Samandriel couldn’t take it anymore. He stepped up to the man, leaning up and taking Benny’s face in his hands and kissing him squarely on his lips. When he pulled away Benny was looking straight at him, his eyes a little glazed over.

“You gotta stop doing that,” he murmured.

Samandriel grinned. “Stop looking so gorgeous and I might,”

The hue of red that burst on Benny’s face was enough to make Samandriel reach up and kiss him again, just as quick and chaste as the one before, but no less heated. Leaning back, Samandriel smirked when he saw Benny’s gaze had dropped slightly, his gaze hungry. _Oh,_ he had worn the shirt only, nothing else, and he knew Benny could tell.

Samandriel grinned. “I’m starving, let’s eat,”

If the bear wanted to go slow, then they would go slow.

They settled in the same seats they had sat on last night, but this time Samandriel’s feet shuffled forward until he was wrapping his ankles around Benny’s calf. The bear choked, but didn’t let that get to him. He gave Samandriel a look when the feline let his tail come out to play, running his feet and his tail up and down Benny’s thick calf.

He took a bite of the pancakes before him and moaned at the exquisite taste. His mate could cook. He was just so perfect. If only he’d just let Samandriel have his way with him. To add to the hazy look on his mate’s expression, Samandriel reached for a strawberry, dipping it into the maple syrup on his pancakes. Parting his lips, he tasted the sweetness, before biting down on the flesh of it, moaning at the sweet taste flooding his mouth. He licked his tongue across his lips to lick the remains of the syrup clean off.

Samandriel shivered unexpectedly at the absolutely heated look his mate was giving him. Oh yes, this was what he wanted.

“You okay there Benny?” he asked teasingly, wrapping the end of his tail around Benny’s calf and dragging his foot forward. He pressed his ankle right at the back of Benny’s knee, feeling the shudder run through him.

Benny was completely out of it now, just like Samandriel wanted him to be. “Huh?”

Samandriel giggled. “Where did your mind go?”

The blush on his face was adorable. “Stop doing that,”

“Stop doing what?” Samandriel asked, his gaze penetrating Benny’s dark blues, pouting his lips coyly.

Benny gave him a look, one that seared right into Samandriel, and he held back a thick gasp, wanton at just a heated gaze. Oh, there were naughty, _naughty_ things running through Benny’s mind, and Samandriel wanted to know.

“Never mind,” Benny answered instead.

Samandriel pouted, but then an idea hit him. He reached for a strawberry, dipping it into the syrup once again and held it out for Benny to take a bite out of. Leaning forward, he presented the offering to his mate. Benny looked at the strawberry, then at Samandriel, before opening his mouth to take it. Samandriel smirked, making it slide across his lips, smearing syrup all over his lips and chin.

“Hey! You did that on purpose,”

Samandriel shook his head. “Nope, can’t prove it. You’re just lousy at this,”

Benny’s gaze narrowed, and he grabbed Samandriel’s wrist, bringing it to his mouth and snatching the strawberry from his fingers with his teeth. He nipped at Samandriel’s fingers, seeing the delight in his mate’s eyes. He knew his mate wanted this, wanted to be taken by him.

But Benny still had a nagging fear of his mate running for the hills. So he held himself back.

Samandriel gasped at the feeling of Benny’s tongue against his fingers. He held back a purr, but he knew it was impossible. He was desperate to climb over the table again and have his way with his mate. But Benny had a faraway look in his eyes, as if he were concentrating on something, almost like he was trying to make up his mind.

“Benny?” he asked.

“You should go home,” Benny said slowly, his eyes looking as if it pained him to say those words. And in a way, Samandriel knew it was true. Benny was trying to protect him, to protect his virtue. And though Samandriel loved the chivalrous, gentle side that made the bear; this idea was the dumbest thing he had ever heard.

“No way, you stupid bear,” Samandriel growled, getting up from his chair and grabbing Benny by his shoulders, pushing him back down onto his chair. “You are not going to do this to me, do you understand?”

Benny was lost, searching Samandriel’s eyes for some kind of sign. It seemed like he had found it, because soon he was getting up from his chair, and passing by the feline. Samandriel watched, eyes wide and tail high, bristled with anger. But then he saw Benny pushing the armoire and furniture from the bedroom door, coming back to the couch and piling up the cushions in his arms and pushing the bedroom door open.

Samandriel got up from the table, but his feet didn’t even touch the floor before Benny had him by the waist, dragging him up and throwing him over his shoulder. The feline shrieked, holding onto Benny, wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders as the bear took him to the bedroom.

He dropped Samandriel onto the bed, much different to the way he had been last night, though he was still just as gentle. The bed was propped up with all sorts of pillows and blankets, both from before and from the couch. Everything was so soft and sensuous. Sexy.

When Samandriel looked up he saw the heated and almost feral look on his mates’ eyes. His heart skipped a beat and he felt slick gush from his hole. Oh, yes!

“You asked for it,”

_Oh yessss...._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem...
> 
> WARNING!  
> Lots and lots of multiple orgasms, like...impossibly so, but this is fiction. So lets just, let that slide.  
> Oral, anal, all that exciting stuff. Benny's a tease, and Samandriel is no better.  
> Also, Samandriel is 'small', but he's proportionate to his size. So, yeah. He's not tiny, or anything like that, but compared to massive bear Benny (and him seeing his mate as a small precious kitten) it may seem all sorts of sizes.

Benny came to terms with just what he was about to do.

His petite mate had been seducing him from the get go, and though he had tried – damn had he tried – to not give in, to keep himself far away from his mate and those supple lips and that gorgeously small body, it seemed like his chaton would always win.

He really hoped Samandriel would not think any less of him for doing something like this. He was adamant to not throw himself head first into it, he wanted to show his mate just how special he was, and just how much Benny appreciated having the chaton in his life.

Samandriel was getting his wish. He was getting what he wanted. And surprisingly, what he wanted was a bear that was crazy with need for his mate. Before going any further, Benny raised his head up and stared right into Samandriel’s eyes, trying to gauge his reaction.

“You going to tell me to stop?” he asked, ready to step off and away from his mate if he had to – though he knew it was going to be the hardest thing to do, especially with the joli chaton tucked under him, looking so delectable.

And he was a starving bear.

Samandriel shook his head, a breathless smile on his lips. “Not on your life,” Benny growled, and Samandriel knew that wasn’t the answer he was expecting, so he rolled his eyes and continued. “If I have to, I will.”

Benny nodded, returning back to his gorgeous mate and kissing and nuzzling his way down the chaton’s body. He dragged the shirt up his mates’ stomach, gasping when he saw Samandriel was completely naked underneath. The feline purred at the attention he was getting, feeling the heat coming off his mate like a wildfire. It made him feel so powerful seeing his mate so lost in his body.

They _were_ perfect for one another, after all.

“You gonna just stare at me, big guy?” Samandriel asked, arching his body up and spreading his legs wide between Benny’s thick thighs. He got up and pulled the shirt up the rest of the way. “Your mate is _so_ _wet_ waiting for you,”

Benny growled, his gaze hazy as he kissed and nuzzled his way down Samandriel’s body, pausing to kiss his pert nipples along the way. His chaton was so small compared to him, so soft and supple and warm. He was getting hard just touching his mate, and he was surprised by just how _much_ he was enjoying the act of running his fingers and his tongue all over his mates skin, sucking and grazing against the flesh. He got a morbid satisfaction from seeing Samandriel’s skin turn a violent red under the wake of his touch.

He relished in the feeling of Samandriel’s nipples hardening under his tongue, and the slick and sweet taste of his sweat. It was making him dizzy with want to do more, to touch more. He wanted to _bite down_ and taste him properly. But instead he kissed and caressed his mates’ body with his mouth.

Samandriel’s moans were like music to his ears, so melodious as he gasped and writhed, breathing heavy and ragged. And then he started purring, a deep vibration that was thick in his chest, vibrating all over his body. The bear in him preened, feeling so smug when he heard his name on his chaton’s lips, felt the feline’s smaller cock harden against his stomach. _Oh,_ he wanted a taste, and he wasn’t going to go anywhere until he was sure his mate was sated and satisfied; until Samandriel forgot everything else but their union.

He reached for his mate’s cock, wrapping his large hand around the shaft and just holding it in his hands. Samandriel keened, whining out his name, body taut as he waited for Benny to move, to do something, anything. But Benny was happy just watching him, still in his movements now. He was going to make his mate lose his mind. And the best way to do that was to make his petite chaton wait.

Samandriel was squirming now, thrusting his body up, arching his back, his hands grasping at Benny’s back, nails digging into his skin. Friction, he wanted friction.

“Please!” he gasped, words failing at just his mate _holding_ him.

Benny smirked, giving Samandriel one long heated look before dipping his head down. He opened his mouth, but stopped just a scant breath away from his mate’s thickening cock. He saw Samandriel squirm again, gasping his name, murmuring pleads and begging for more.

The bear in Benny was not a harsh one, he could never say no to his mate, it said to him. _Your mate is priority, so keep your throbbing dick under wraps_. He’d get his moment with his mate. He was eager to thrust up into his mate, to fuck into that tight, wet heat until they were _both_ sated. But his mate came first – in more ways than one.

The teasing was done for now. Benny reached forward until his lips were touching the head of Samandriel’s cock, and he opened his mouth, just letting his hot breath moisten his cock. It twitched in anticipation. Samandriel held his breath, groaning and whining so prettily.

Benny grinned, leaning back and licking around the mushroom head of his cock, before taking it back into his mouth. He extended his tongue and laved it over the length of his mates cock. It was much smaller than Benny’s own, but it was proportionate to his petite body. Benny moaned at just how wonderful it felt against his tongue, warm and soft like velvet. He had to get more. Dipping his head down all the way until his nose was squashed against Samandriel’s hip he let out a heavy breath through his nose at the salty sweet taste of his precum. Sucking in a breath, he took in the saltiness, feeling it coat his tongue.

 _This_ was what his bear wanted to do. He wanted his mates taste on his tongue, his mates scent deep inside his skin. He demanded it. So he went farther, spearing his tongue and exploring under the hard ridges at the underside of Samandriel’s cock.

His chaton had claws; they were digging deliciously into his head, urging him to go deeper, to move more. Samandriel’s legs were wrapped around his shoulders, slick drenching his chin and his chest. It smelled amazing, and Benny was eager for a taste.

But…he was going to get to that part later.

Right now, he was intent on making Samandriel lose control. His chaton was babbling nonsensical words into the air, but he wasn’t mindless just yet. And that didn’t sit well with Benny. He wanted his mate to _never_ forget this moment. Samandriel had asked for it, and he was going to get it.

Benny sucked harshly, gripping onto Samandriel’s hips and forcing his squirming body still. But the feline was going crazy. Benny growled when, once again, his slickened tail slapped against his cheek. He reached for it, gripping it tight and heard his mate yowl above him. And then he tasted the sweetly salted cum strip his mouth white as his mate came with a gasp of Benny’s name on his lips.

 _Oh…_ the tail was sensitive.

But Benny was so not done yet.

He pulled away from Samandriel’s spent cock, watching with fascination as his mate tried to return to earth. His chest was rising and falling with his ragged breath, the apples of his cheeks a stark red against his pale and sweaty skin, his eyes were closed tight in bliss. Body still taut as he rode out his orgasm, feet pointed and fingernails digging into Benny’s shoulders, keeping him right where he wanted to be. All in all, his mate looked sated.

But it wasn’t enough.

Benny pressed a finger to the tip of Samandriel’s spent cock head, pressed his nail ever so lightly along the slit there. Samandriel screamed, tears escaping the corners of his eyes. But he didn’t jerk away.

“Tell me to stop,” Benny offered again, his throat hoarse from sucking in all that sweetness.

Samandriel gasped in gulps of breath, lifting his head up he gave Benny a long, languorous look, his mouth wide.

“Not…not on...your…your life,” he growled out, his purring thick and heavy in the air.

Benny’s eyes widened at the confession. But he was glad for it. He had thought his mate would want to run fast and run far, he had come so violently, and Benny was in no way done with him. But he looked like he had enjoyed that immensely.

Samandriel chuckled, bringing Benny’s attention up to his mirth filled eyes. The chaton gave Benny a Cheshire cat smile. “Think you can get me to cum again?”

“You sure _you_ can take it?” Benny asked, pressing his finger to Samandriel’s slit again, making the feline arch on the bed, head falling back and a moan escaping his lips.

“I’ll take _everything,”_

The way he said it, with such confidence, with such _reverence._ Oh fuck, this was his _mate!_ A fresh wave of love and lust enveloped over Benny and he grinned. _So this is your skill,_ oh his joli chaton was all sorts of smart, with his empathetic waves. But two could play that game. And Samandriel was still coherent.

He took one look at his mate’s face, making sure the chaton knew he had an out right now, but Samandriel just gave him a challenging look, serious and so wanton – how the fuck was that even possible? Wanting to wipe that smile off his face – with the sole intention of making him mindless, mind you – he took Samandriel’s weeping cock back into his mouth, going as deep as before.

He was being careful, not wanting his mate to get too over sensitive and feel pain more than pleasure, but it was something else feeling his mate’s cock thicken in his mouth. It pressed against the back of his throat, and almost set off his gag reflex. Samandriel was thrashing over him, groaning and gasping and tugging and pulling at the blankets and pillows that made their nest. He reached a hand down to Benny’s head, stroking his hair and mumbling nonsensical words again, as if he were trying to ground himself to the present instead of whichever space he found himself in.

Benny lapped up the sweetly salted taste once again, sliding the head over his tongue and tightening his lips over the thick shaft spreading his lips. He was eager to get more and more involved with the cock in his mouth, sucking lightly, gently moving his head back and forth and using less force in his sucking. He wasn’t fucking his mate now, no, he was – dare he say it – making love to it.

He looked up to his mate’s face desperate to see what his mate looked like. Oh, his face, the wide ‘o’ of his slick with spit mouth, eyes half lidded and swimming in tears, ears perked right up on his messy dark hair. His chest heaving, and his tail slapping the sheets.

Benny forced himself to not come right there and then. That sight was absolutely the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Instead, he returned his focus back to his mate. Samandriel wanted this, and he was going to get every _hour_ of it. His petite chaton’s skin was so smooth under his fingers, cock hard and slick in his mouth.

The taste…he couldn’t get over the taste.

Samandriel couldn’t help it, he was screaming at the pleasure of it, his voice hoarse from it. Oh, he adored his gorgeous mate, that mouth was like silk, but hot like a furnace. It was so much, but at the same time it wasn’t enough. Samandriel was soaked with his slick, spread wide with those hands on his body, and yet he didn’t feel an ounce of shame. He felt hot, he felt sexy.

He wanted more.

He loved the way Benny was looking up at him, those eyes dark with pleasure, and pure, sweet love. He could even _feel_ the heat of his want, could tell that Benny wanted nothing more than to make him feel good. His thick tongue caressed the bottom of Samandriel’s cock, and the feline lost it.

He still wasn’t sure just _how_ he had gotten hard again so quickly. But that mouth was so wonderful, exerting the perfect amount of pressure. And he _looked_ fucking perfect. So content and happy to just be there, sucking shallow and languidly. His face was so sweet, lips stretched around his shaft, tongue and mouth working perfectly.

_Fuck. Oh fuck…_

He came again with such ferociousness, he was sure he saw the galaxy behind his eyes. He was going to black out from the pleasure of it all. So much, too much. _Not enough!_

Benny took great satisfaction in making him come again so quickly, the obvious delight flickered on his face. Thankfully he pulled away, resting his head on Samandriel’s thighs, nose nestled between the crease of his thigh and hips.

“You still with me there, Cherie?” Benny asked, with a smirk.

Oh fuck, if Samandriel hadn’t felt like his brain had melted, he was sure he would reply with a quick witted quip. But all he could come up with was a noise he didn’t even know he could make. It was high pitched and drawn out, like a purr, but something else.

And that made Benny smirk all the more. “Think you can take more?”

More? There was _more?_

Samandriel whined at Benny’s tongue darting into the crease between his legs, nipping at the flesh of his thighs, and nosing lower and lower until he reached just where he wanted to be. His tongue cossetted everything it could reach, sucking and licking at the sweet slick Samandriel knew was soaking his skin.

Fuuuck…Samandriel couldn’t breathe. It was so much!

He felt so _cherished_ in his mates arms, he felt like a kite flying high in a whirlwind tornado. But he felt safe because he knew Benny was holding onto him, grounding him. And then Benny reached his hole, enveloping the rim with his mouth and pressing a thick tongue in an upward stripe.

If Samandriel could come again so quickly, he was sure he would have done so. Benny was so eager, growling and groaning as he tasted Samandriel’s slick, laving up as much as he could take into his mouth. Samandriel felt the world around him tip over, his mind was hazy, turning to mush. All he could feel, all he could see, all he could do was feel that expert tongue slipping and dipping in and out of his hole, tasting him as if he were a drink of water and Benny was a parched man.

He glided down, hands hot and wide against his ass, as Benny pulled his hips up into the air, holding onto him and getting more and more of his slick on his tongue, his chin, his beard. Samandriel’s come may have been the sweetest wine, but his slick was absolute ambrosia.

He felt drunk on it.

Soon, Samandriel’s slick was gushing out, painting them both with its scent, and Benny prodded and poked and fucked him with his tongue, moving agilely and listening intently as his mate screamed hoarsely into the air.

“Benny!” Samandriel cries were so sweet, as sincere as Benny drove him to tremendous pleasure.

One more, he just wanted Samandriel to come once more…

And then he was intent to drive his cock into that tight and slick hole and make him come again and again.

He sucked at the rim, careful of his teeth against Samandriel’s virgin hole. He was throbbing, his grip tightening, body shuddering and jolting all over the place. Benny pressed a hand to his own throbbing cock, forcing his body to focus on his mate. He’d get to that later.

Eager for Samandriel to come one more time, he pressed his tongue in deeper, reaching that part of his mate that would turn him absolutely mindless – not that he wasn’t already – and smirked when he felt Samandriel’s body turn absolutely taut. The fleshy part in his hole was easy to find, and so much slick gushed out into his mouth. Oh, such sweetness, he started sucking faster, fingers reaching in to that spot and abusing it.

Samandriel jolted above him once again as he came for the third time that night. He was spilling onto his stomach this time, and for a moment Benny was sad he hadn’t had the chance to swallow him again. Instead, he savoured the taste of his mate’s slick.

He pulled back once again, fingers pressing against the slick dripping from his lips, sucking it in. He was addicted, that was for sure, one taste and he was hooked.

He looked up and saw his mate was lying there, not moving. Worry flooded his system. Oh fuck, had he gone too far? “Cherie?”

Samandriel sucked in a breath, his chest heavy, voice barely a whisper. “You…y…you broke me…”

Benny let out a breath. He had had nightmares about this moment, about his mate not being able to take his need, his desire. He wanted to do so much more for his mate, to his mate, but with the way Samandriel was now, so pliant and soft, so sticky and slickened, Benny wasn’t sure he could take any more.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Benny murmured, groaning at the thickness and unavoidable throbbing of his own aching cock. No, he was going to clean up his mate, and then he’d go into the bathroom and relieve himself there.

But Samandriel grabbed at his arm, weakly Benny noted, and dragged him onto the bed. He reached for Benny’s shirt, undoing the buttons and forcing the shirt off his body. He grinned at Benny's wide shoulders and barrel chest. Oh, yes.

“Not on your life,” Samandriel replied slowly, voice still completely gone. He sucked in a deep breath, speaking slowly and surely. “I want your cock in me, _right now,_ ”

Benny’s eyes widened. Samandriel didn’t look like he could take anymore, but he was so eager.

“You asked…” he breathed out, unsure whether he could continue. He watched as Samandriel lay back on the furs and comforters, sliding his fingers down his stained chest, all the way passed his spent cock and to his slick hole. He pressed the pad of his fingers against the throbbing redness and moaning so sweetly.

“I’m asking for it, _mon coeur_ ,”

Oh, his sweet petite chaton. Benny was quick to pull off the rest of his clothing, climbing back on the bed and towering over his mate. He pressed a heated kiss to Samandriel’s pliant mouth, laying him back on the bed. Samandriel moved so easily, so out of it from his pleasure. It made the bear in Benny smug with pride at making his mate like this.

Samandriel wrapped his arms around Benny’s neck, dragging him in closer and thrusting his hips up, showing that he was waiting, demanding Benny to continue his sweet torture. Benny moved slow, pressing heated kisses to the curve of his neck. He was desperate to bite against it, Samandriel would look so pretty with his marks, but instead he sucked in the delectable fragrance that made his gorgeous mate, reaching back up and worshipping his lips with a deep kiss.

Samandriel was too lost in the sensations that he didn’t notice he was moving. But he felt the thick and blunt head of Benny’s cock pressing into the slick of his hole. Benny paused, as if giving Samandriel yet another out, another moment to stop. He was an angel, a vicious, torturous, beautiful angel.

Samandriel was not going to stop now. He had seen that beautiful thick cock and he wanted it inside him already. He had a moment of fear of not being able to take such a monster inside him, but Benny was being so careful, so considerate. The feline in him purred, and he let himself fall pliant in his mates’ arms.

Benny moved then, pressing the thick head into his mate’s hole, groaning at the torture of going so slow when all he wanted to do was thrust up to his hilt in that slick and so hot heat. But he kept it slow, only letting out a breath when his head breached his mate’s hole and stayed there, being sucked in by that _heat_.

Samandriel keened – he was so _big! –_ and breathed through his nose at the thickness, eyes closed and rolling back in the rapturous torture of his mates cock slowly penetrating him for the first time. And then Benny started moving, slow and steady, giving Samandriel time to get used to the intrusion. Soon, they were moving faster and faster, harder and harder, the sounds of their moans and groans and the slick thrusts hung in the air, the scent of their sex stung their noses.

So good. Fuck it was _so good!_

Samandriel was losing his mind. He let out an utter cry of ecstasy as he was overwhelmed by his orgasm. His body thrashed about in the throes of their shared passion, his legs clamping tightly around Benny’s waist, hands digging into the flesh of his back. He bucked up as Benny continued to thrust into him, with little intention of ceasing until he drew one more orgasm out from his mate.

And come again he did, all the muscles in his body clenched and he saw the corners of his eyes turn black, stars erupting in his mind. Samandriel sagged onto the plush of the den, even more in love with his mate who had brought him to euphoria.

Benny slid back up to lie next to his mate, pressing a kiss to his lips, and then to his forehead, gathering his chaton in his arms and cooing as he wrapped Samandriel in the furs. Samandriel didn’t notice that Benny had gotten up from the bed, too far gone in the glow of the orgasm still running through his body.

He felt sore, but in a good way. He was glad the perfect torture was over, but at the same time, it made his heart ache. He wanted more of his mate, wanted to feel those thick arms around him again.

 _Oh…god._ He was getting so addicted.

Benny returned moments later, pressing a hot and wet cloth over Samandriel’s sticky body, cleaning him up to the best of his abilities.

“You want me to run you a bath?” Benny asked.

Samandriel wanted to weep at how sweet he was being. He made grabby hands at his mate, wanting Benny to lift him up. He was damn sure his legs wouldn’t hold his weight, hell, he was sure he could barely move any more.

“Mon tresor, mon amour, mon ange,” Samandriel mumbled, ducking his head into Benny’s shoulder as the bear lifted him up. “You are magnifique,”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Benny asked, pushing the door to the bathroom open once again. He placed Samandriel onto the toilet lid, getting to work on filling the bath with hot water.

Samandriel moaned, seeing his naked mate being so tentative. This was everything he had ever wanted in his life, a mate who loved and cared for him, and fucked him senseless. And to think, this was the same person he was going to work with to get his degree.

Life was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote.  
> I know, it was a wild ride. But hey, it's not all over yet.  
> You'll see more of these two in the main story, and I'll most likely continue to do more one shots and shorts here and there of these two lovely kids.
> 
> QueenMaire, I hoped you liked it.
> 
> Also, all other ideas are welcome, this was a treat to write and I'm eager to write more!


End file.
